


Better when it feels wrong

by fhujami, MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhujami/pseuds/fhujami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: You couldn't imagine that you will someday share a bed and a man with your best friend... But when you and your friend spotted a really hot guy on the club, one hour later you found yourself on the lift with him and your friend, as you were going to his apartment to have a threesome...---This is a fic that me and other amazing writer on Tumblr had been working on together and posted this on Tumblr. Since she does not (yet) have an Ao3 account, we agreed that I start to post it here.This will become dirty. Hope you all enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

The music was beating, disco lights flickered, and people's gabble were filling the club.

You tapped your shot glass with your friend and poured the hard liquor down to your throat. You smashed the empty glass back to the counter and grinned when the booze burned your throat, putting your hand front of your mouth.

“I can’t believe we graduated!” Your friend shouted at you over the music and took her drink from the counter. You shook your head before grabbed your drink and turned to face the dance floor.

The club was almost full. Lots of young adults were dancing and drinking, enjoying their time and celebrating graduation, even though you were surprised that there weren’t any more people inside. The music was loud; the bass made your guts to vibrate inside you, as the booze started slowly reach your brain.

Your friend moved her hips on the beat of the music, drinking her drink while looking at the dance floor. You had been best friends with her as long as you remember, all the way from the childhood, you two did almost everything together.

“Let’s go dance!” Your friend leaned closer so you could hear what she was saying, the music was so loud that you could barely hear your own thoughts. You nodded, and your friend took your hand, and you two started to head to the dance floor while shaking your asses to the beat of the music.

You two made your way in the middle of the dance floor, trying to not to bump into other drunk people who were there celebrating. Your fingers were entwined with your friend’s when you two smiled, danced and enjoyed your new beginning.

* * *

Sam was sitting at the bar, drinking scotch and looking over the dancefloor. He came to this club a lot, and it was always full of people, but this night was different. Oh, it was full now too, but almost everyone was half as young as him. He was sitting there for a few minutes trying to figure out why, but then two very drunk guy sat next to him at the bar and when they talked he heard that they just graduated and Sam’s eyebrows shot up in understatement. He smiled and looked over at all the young people celebrating. Right now he kinda wished he stayed in school. He imagined himself chasing girls around campus, and having parties like this every week.

He shook his head, drank his scotch and ordered another one. He looked around in the club again trying to find a pair of eyes looking back at him. Last week he met a pretty blonde, who was staring at him from the other side of the bar. He saw that she had a wedding ring on her finger but it didn’t stop him from smiling back at her.

And it didn’t stop him from fucking her senseless in the restroom, not even an hour later.

He grinned at the memory, he remembered sucking her neck hard on purpose, so maybe his husband would see the mark. If he can’t fuck her right then she would be better off without him anyway.

While he was scanning the club, suddenly he noticed a girl in the middle of the dancefloor, shaking her ass in a very suggestive way to Jennifer Lopez’s Booty. First it wasn’t her moves that caught his attention but the fact that she was staring right at him while she danced like that. He noticed that there was another girl dancing in front of her, who had her eyes closed and enjoyed the beat of the music, moving her body very similar to her friend. He saw as the girl who was staring at him leaned forward to her friend and told her something. 

* * *

You and your friend screamed when the J.Lo song filled the air, and your friend moved behind you so your back was to her, and her hands on your waist, dancing like that. After a few seconds you heard her voice in your ear.

“There’s a really good looking guy at the bar, staring at us.”

You felt yourself giggling and you opened your eyes, looking over at the bar, trying to find this ‘really good looking guy’.

It was easy to spot him, cause he was probably the only male in the club who wasn’t shit faced drunk like the ones around him, and he was looking right at your friend.

When you saw him your eyes widened and you turned around to look at your friend shocked.

“What? The one in the black V-neck shirt?”

You saw as your friend nodded, still dancing, probably dancing  _ for him  _ now, as you saw how she was looking at him and biting her lip.

“He’s probably twice our age!”

“So?” - your friend asked as she looked at you finally with a grin. 

When you just continued to look at her shocked, her face flushed, and when you heard her next words you knew why.

“Have you ever been fucked by an older man?”

Your eyes widened and you looked elsewhere.

“I didn’t even have a one night stand with a guy my age, you know I’m not that type.”

“I know you’re shy, but trust me, men like him…” - she gestured with her head towards him. - “...they  _ know  _ what they’re doing.”

You turned around to look at him again, and you couldn’t help but notice how handsome he was. His face looked rough, his body looked well built and his whole being screamed danger, but you were always a sucker for bad boys. It didn’t mean that you were with one, but you always admired them from afar.

When the man saw that you looked at him, he smiled at you and your eyes widened and you turned to face your friend again.

“Fuck, he saw me!” - you yelled over the music.

Your friend laughed.

“Of course he saw you, you’re gorgeous!” - she yelled back and grabbed your hips and turned you again, so your back was to her chest again.

But this time she pulled you closer to her, and you felt her hands on your body more firmer.

“What are you doing?” - you asked surprised.

“Lure him over.” - you heard her say close to your ear.

You felt her hands start to move your hips and you bit your lip. You couldn’t help but feel excited, you liked the way he was watching you. You don’t have to feel scared, once this man comes over he’s gonna take your friend and she can celebrate like she always used to: having sex with random guys.

The alcohol in your body made you relax more and you felt yourself smiling. You let your friend move you, and you knew she was staring at the man, and you decided you help her by smiling at him too.

* * *

Sam groaned inwardly when he saw the two girls dance, bodies pressing against each other in tiny black dresses, which barely covered their legs, and  _ oh those legs  _ ending in sexy high heels.

‘These two beautiful goddesses are really dancing for me?’ - he couldn’t help but ask himself.

This place was full of men their age, and yet they were staring and smiling at him, like two gorgeous sirens, trying to lure the poor sailors to their deaths.

‘Oh, yeah, these two would definitely be the death of me.’ - he thought with a grin and he downed his scotch and stood up. - ‘My time to shine.’ 

Your eyes widened and you turned around again to look at your friend.

“He’s coming! Have fun!” - you smiled and started to walk away to find others to dance with, but then you felt her hand grab your arm.

“Where are you going?” - she asked confused.

“Uhm, you got his attention, you can go with him now.”

“Oh, no no no,  _ we  _ got his attention.”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking you’re thinking?” - you asked with narrowed eyes.

She just smirked at you.

“No! I can’t, I’m not, I…”

“Hey! I know you wouldn’t do it ever if not now! Trust me! You have to try it with an experienced man, you never want to have sex with these little boys ever again.”

“But what if he…”

“Shh…” - your friend hushed you and leaned over and kissed your lips. - “I’ll be there too.”

You started at her with wide eyes when she pulled away. You two kissed before, mostly when the two of you were drunk, but it never lead to more. But you couldn’t say the idea of you two getting undressed and then fucked by the same man didn’t turn you on. And if you wanted to be honest with yourself that man made you wet by just looking at you.

“Starting without me?” - you heard a deep voice behind you, and you saw as your friend turned your face a little up and her eyes sparkled as a big grin appeared on her face.

‘He must be tall.’ - you thought as you slowly turned around.

* * *

 

Sam felt as his dick twitch in his pants as he saw the two of you kiss. He only had a threesome once in his life and it was before his time in prison. 

He couldn’t believe that he got the attention of you two. Both of you were even more beautiful up close, and he looked both of you up and down, noticing that the dresses you two were wearing didn’t covered much of your breasts either.

His charming smile made both of you lightheaded, and you turned to your friend with a nervous smile. You haven’t done anything like this ever before after all.

Your friend greeted the man and she told him her name. 

“Hi, I’m Sam.” - he said and you saw as your friend leaned close to him and kissed both of his cheeks as greeting.

Sam’s smile widened and he turned to you, waiting for you to introduce yourself to him.

“Hi, I’m… I’m Y/N.” - you told him with flushed cheeks and a shy smile as you tucked a loose lock of hair behind your ear.

‘Fuck, one is naughty and the other is shy, I’m in heaven.’

“Hi, Y/N.” - Sam chuckled and he leaned to you, and he kissed your cheeks just like your friend did to him.

“Can I buy you two a drink?” - he asked as he looked at the both of you.

“Yeah, Y/N could use another one.” - your friend told him with a wink.

Sam chuckled and motioned with his hand for you two to go before him.

You leaned over to your friend’s ear.

“I can’t believe you said that to him!”

“Why? It’s true.” - she said with a smirk.

 

After about an hour later you found yourself in a lift, standing next to your friend with both of your legs wide open. Sam was standing before you with his left hand in your friend’s panties and his right hand in yours. He was once kissing you and your neck, then sometimes he kissed your friend.

You can’t believe it, you were letting a total stranger play with you, while he was doing the same to your friend.

_ But it felt so good... _


	2. Chapter 2

As this 'Sam' you met in a club about an hour ago was opening his apartment door, you were holding your friend's hand, biting your lip and your panties all wet from the touch that man gave to you in the lift to upstairs - like you weren’t wet already before that.

But you really couldn't believe you were doing this. This was something your friend might do, but not you. But yet, somehow you were stepping inside of a stranger's apartment with your friend - while all the three of you were having the same thought, the same intention about what is going to happen inside of that apartment.

As the door got shut behind you, your friend's hand left yours as she stepped closer to the man called Sam, wrapping her hands around his neck and kissing him.

For a slight moment of a second, you were thinking to leave the apartment and leave your friend there alone, until you saw how both of them were looking at you, your friend's hand now resting on his stomach as he reached his hand toward you.

There was a dirty girl and sweet princess in his apartment now, and if Sam wanted to be honest - he loved that combination.

He could be rough and dirty but also sweet and kind at the same time, to two different girls. What else a man could ever want?

Slowly you stepped closer to take his hand, as he let his fingers entwine with yours, while his other hand was rubbing your friend's waist.

Sam looked at both of you in turns, giving a small, soft kiss to both of your lips, before started to lead you to the bedroom, his fingers still entwined with yours and his other hand resting on your friend’s waist.

When entering the bedroom, Sam left you two to stood next to the door, while he turned around to look at both of you, smiling. You changed gazes with your friend before turned to face him again, as he hooked the hem of his shirt with his fingers, and slowly pulled his shirt off.

Both of your eyes widened when you saw what revealed under that tight shirt. He was even in much better shape than you imagined he was when he had his shirt on - and oh boy you liked what you saw.

Your friend roamed his body with a lusty look, while your eyes were locked on three round scars on his side. Were those... bullet scars? 

The danger what was screaming from him when he looked at you two in the bar, was now shining from him even more. He was definitely a bad boy and it turned you on - this time you didn’t need to admire one from afar, now you can get being fucked by one.

Sam smiled small when he noticed how you were staring at his scars, he wasn’t surprised that you saw them while your friend was already fucking him inside her head while her eyes were roaming his body lustfully. Throwing his shirt on the corner of the room, he sat down on the bed and turned to look at your friend.

“Take off your clothes. Now.” He growled deep with a raised eyebrow, as you friend started to remove her clothes fast, and soon she was naked, crawling to bed with Sam. On the way to bed, she stopped to kiss him, letting her tongue to enter his mouth with delight, before Sam pulled away:

“You are a dirty girl aren’t you?”

Your friend lifted her eyebrows, as Sam answered to her with a wink and with a smile she moved to sit on the bed. Sam couldn’t stop wondering how different you two were from each other.

So he turned to you now with a soft smile on his lips, seeing how you just stared at him, biting your lip nervously. From the way you acted, the way you just stared at him, he could see that you weren’t in this kind of situation before, and he wanted to do everything to make it as comfortable for you as possible. If you wanted to stop and leave, he sure would let you do that, even he hoped more than anything that you would stay until the end.

And that was precisely what you were thinking; part of you wanted to run from that apartment, while part of you wanted to jump on Sam’s neck and push him down to the bed.

Sam took your hand, pulled you little closer while rubbing your knuckles gently.

“Can I undress you, princess?”

You swallowed hard, wondering why he called you princess but not your friend, but still, you nodded to him, giving permission. Your body was craving his touch.

Sam flicked his tongue, hooked the hem of your dress, his fingers touching your thighs slightly when he started slowly to lift it up. While his fingers made his way up to your body, the touch of his calloused fingertips made cold shivers go through your spine, making you shiver.

Sam bit his lip when he looked how your perfectly smooth skin exposed under your dress inch by inch, while at the same time the pressure in his jeans was becoming unbearable. He groaned low when your dress was under your breast, and he leaned closer to push his lips against your skin. You shivered more when his stubble grazed your soft skin, as he kept lifting your dress up while kissing your stomach softly.

You looked down at him, still biting your lip, and soon he opened his eyes and raised his gaze to meet your eyes. Now you saw how they were hazel-brownish - and there was some other color circling them - and god how beautiful those eyes were.

Sam smiled against your skin, leaned a little further away from you and nodded his head to tell you to lift your hands, and you did so while closing your eyes. Sam stood up from the bed, pulling your dress off from you, now leaving you only in your panties and bra - and your heels.

Sam crooked his fingers under your chin, pulling you into a soft kiss, while his other hand wandered on your back, and with ease, he opened your bras. He kept kissing you softly, moving both of his hands to your shoulders and slowly pulling down your bra straps and finally letting them fall to the floor between you two.

You tasted cigarette and scotch on him when he let his tongue enter your mouth, and you felt how your panties became even wetter than they already were. At least what had happened so far - your friend was right - men like him, knew exactly what they were doing. And you couldn’t deny that you wanted to know what more he could do.

Sam kneeled down in front of you, hooking your panties and pulling them slowly down. You looked at your friend who was still sitting on the bed, and when she saw you looking at her, she nodded and smiled softly at you.

When your panties were at your ankles, Sam took hold of one of  your ankles and lifted your feet from your shoe, while pulling your panties down and placing your feet on the floor, and he moved slowly to do the same to your other leg.

You felt the cold floor under your bare feet, and you kept your gaze on the floor while Sam stood up. When he straightened up, your eyes noticed the bulge in his jeans, which made your heart skip a beat. Through his jeans, he looked already big, and since you didn’t have much experience, you started to wonder how much it was going to hurt.

Soon you saw how a pair of hands appeared on Sam’s stomach from behind, when your friend started to become impatient waiting for you two on the bed. Her hands slowly caressed Sam’s abs, before finding his belt’s buckle, and slowly beginning to open it.

Sam looked over his shoulder, seeing only the top of your friend’s head while feeling her warm body pressed against his bare back, and how her hands were opening his belt, then his button, and finally - slowly pulling the zipper down.

Sam thought that she’s gonna pull his pants down, but instead, she put her hand in his pants, stroking his cock firmly and starting to pump slowly. He closed his eyes, leaned his head back and moaned softly. He was so fucking hard that he wondered how he’s gonna be able to fuck you both.

You looked first how your friend's hand was slowly pumping Sam under his pants, before you raised your gaze to his face, seeing how he had his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted while soft moans came out of his lungs.

Your friend moved her other hand around his torso, but when he felt how she touched his scars, he took a hold both of her wrists, making her stop. He turned around, took a firm hold of her chin and growled:

“Dirty girl, becoming impatient hmm?”

Your friend got up on her toes to kiss Sam with passion and lust, which Sam answered with delight, letting his tongue enter her mouth and fought for dominance. She bit gently his lower lip, which made his cock twitch in his briefs before he tightened the grip on her chin and pushed her further.

“Get back on the bed.” - and with that demand, she did.

Once again you stood there wondering that maybe you should just leave, but the very same moment Sam turned, and you met his eyes again, you melted. The way he looked at you, the way he smiled at you, the way he touched you and the way he talked to you, all of them made you feel safe. 

Sam smiled, took your hand and lead you to bed, to sat next to your friend. As you two were sitting next to each other, Sam winked and started to remove his jeans - finally.

The sparkle in your eyes turned from excitement to shock, when he pulled his jeans and briefs down, and that huge, veined cock greeted you two.

“Holy shit.” - both of you said at the same time, but with very different tones and with very different gazes.


	3. Chapter 3

_ ‘He’s fucking huge,’ - _ you thought when you looked at that huge cock in front of you, the only thing you could think in that situation was that how much it was going to hurt.

_ ‘Fuck yes, he’s huge,’  _ \- your friend thought when she stared at him too, with a pleasant smirk on her face when she thought how much she’s going to enjoy this - even she had felt that he was huge when she was pumping him, but now when she saw him - oh boy.

Sam saw two pair of eyes staring at him, in a two different ways. There were eyes filled with lust and hungriness, and eyes filled with fear and insecurity - still with a little spark of lust in them.

He stepped out of his pants and briefs which were pooling at his ankles, then grabbed his cock in his palm, slowly started to pump it while looking at those two beautiful goddesses in front of him. Those gorgeous sirens made him sail to his own death.

“So - which one of you want to suck me first?”

You felt how your friend pushed you with her elbow, making you to flinch and turn to look at her, and Sam took that as a sign.

“You princess?” He asked little surprised.

“I…” You started but the words were stuck in your throat. You had never done it before, not once in your life. And the fact that he was huge, made you believe that his glans won’t even fit in your mouth. When your friend saw how you hesitated, she got up on her knees, looking Sam under her eyebrows with a seductive look in them.

“I can do that.”

Sam was still pumping slowly his cock, nodding his head to gesture to her to move closer. As she crawled to the edge of the bed, Sam stepped closer, so his knees were against the edge, as your friend slowly reached his shaft, took it in her hand and leaned closer to lick amply the tip of his cock.

The moment her tongue touched his cock, Sam’s eyes got shut and he left a deep groan from his lungs. He let his other hand wonder in her hair, and he took a firm hold of it, while she took his glans in her mouth and sucked gently. God this girl knew what she was doing.

But he was aware that there was another girl, more shy than her friend, so Sam opened his eyes and reacedh his hand toward you.

“C’mon princess, let me touch you.” 

You swallowed and crawled to the edge of the bed, unaware to know what to do, but Sam motioned with his finger for you to stand up. So you got up on your legs on the mattress, and immediately Sam’s hand was between your legs, his middle finger moving gently between your inner lips, while his thumb made soft circles on your clit.

Your legs gave up a little when his thumb met that little nub between your legs, and you needed to took a hold of his shoulders to keep yourself up on your feet.

As there was another girl sucking him, and he was pleasuring the other gorgeous girl with his hand, Sam thought he was in heaven. He was pleased he had jerked off earlier that day, otherwise he would have cum already.

Even he loved what was happening, there was so much more in his mind what he wanted to happen. So he stopped his actions between your legs and pulled your friend's hair to make her stop.

Both of you were looking at him, waiting for him to make his next move. You saw as he lifted his hand to his face and sucked his fingers which were between your legs just a moment ago. You bit your lip as a whimper left your mouth. Your friend was smiling up at him in a seductive way, and she stood up on the bed too. She cupped Sam’s face and kissed him, your eyes growing wide as you saw this.

‘Oh my god, she can probably taste me!’ - you thought incredulously, but at the same time you felt how a small smile raised on your face.

Sam kissed your friend back with passion and you saw how he put his hands first on her waist, then it went down to her ass, squeezing it firmly. You heard how your friend moaned when he did that, and you started to feel left out.

Your friend felt as another hand touched her back and she pulled away to look at you. She smiled excitedly when she saw the lust in your eyes, and she pulled a little more away from Sam to let you kiss him.

You looked at Sam’s lips which was curled upwards in a smirk and he put one of his arms around your waist to pull you closer to him, while his other arm was still around your friend’s waist. You kissed him with shyness, only pecking his lips, but you felt how he pushed his tongue in your mouth hungrily. Soon he pulled away and demanded in a husky tone.

“Kiss each other.”

Your smile widened a little, you and your friend kissed before, but hearing that a man demanded it, because he wanted to see it was a different story. You turned to your friend who was smiling at you too and a cute giggle left her mouth when you both leaned to each other and shared a sweet kiss. It only lasted for a second, because you had to laugh too, but then you captured her lips again and licked them slowly to make her open her mouth. Your friend let your tongue in her mouth and a soft moan left both of you.

You felt how Sam’s hand caressed you more firmly and a low groan reached your ears. Soon you felt how he started kissing your shoulders, down to your chest, but when you thought that he’s gonna capture your nipple, his mouth was gone.

You opened your eyes, still kissing your friend and saw how he did the same to her, and you felt yourself smiling again. Just when he was about to reach her nipple too, he pulled away again. You felt how he pulled on your hair a little, and when you saw your friend’s face getting further from you, you knew he pulled on her hair too.

He gently pushed on both of your shoulders and you both fall back on the bed with giggles. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” - he growled as he knelt on the bed at your legs.  - “Both of you.”

Sam saw as your friend smiled at him and she put both of her hands above her head, while she was leaning on her back, opening her legs to him, and looking up at him in a seductive way, like she was offering her body for him, so he can use her as he pleased.

His eyes traveled to your form. You were leaning on your back too, but your legs were pushed together, and your hands were on your chest, slightly covering them, and a deep blush covered your face as you were avoiding looking at him, but he saw the small smile on your face too.

Sam wasn’t gonna lie, both of you turned him on, and the fact that he has the chance to have sex with both of you at the same time made him feel like he was the luckiest person on earth.

He slowly started to crawl on top of you and your friend, one of his knees was between your legs and his other was between your friend’s. He captured your right breast with his right hand and he grabbed your friend’s left breast with his left, slowly massaging them both. Both of you closed your eyes in pleasure, and soon you felt how his lips curled around your nipple, kissing and biting it softly. Your left hand made his way to his hair, your fingers brushing his locks softly, and you moaned as he sucked on your breast gently. He soon leaned over your friend to do the same to her, but you saw that Sam was more rougher with her than he was with you.

Suddenly you heard how a frustrated sigh left your friend’s mouth and you saw how she put both of her hands on Sam’s shoulder and pushed him on his back. Sam was stunned that she did that, first he just laid on his back, looking up at her.

“You have a condom?” - she asked impatiently and Sam nodded and pointed to the nightstand on the other side of the bed, next to you.

Your friend nodded at you and you opened his drawer pulling out one, then you handed it to her. She opened it quickly and put it on Sam’s dick and he smirked up at her, grabbing her waist firmly.

“Ready for the ride of your life?” - he asked smugly.

Your friend giggled and she started to lower herself down on him. 

You saw as Sam’s eyes traveled down where the two of them were connected and how he bit his lip as your friend pushed herself lower and lower on him. 

“Fuck!” - Sam gasped as he was fully inside of her, and she started to move her hips against him slowly.. - “Oh, fuck yes…” - a deep sigh left his mouth as he leaned his head back on the pillow closing his eyes.

You watched as a smile appeared on your friend’s face and she started to move faster on him. She opened her eyes and looked at you.

“He feels so fucking good.” - she panted which made you blush even more.

A small smile raised on your lips. This was so surreal, you’re just sitting on the bed next to your friend, watching as she is fucking a man, while you were waiting for your turn.

When Sam heard your friend’s words he opened his eyes and looked up at her with a smirk. He started to move his hips too, making her moan loudly.

“Is that right?” - he asked as he grabbed her hips harder. - “You like to be fucked like this, don’t you? Little sluts like you always do.”

When you heard him say that your eyes widened and you gasped. However your friend moaned louder.

“Yes I do, please fuck me harder!”

Sam moved his hips more roughly making her moan with each thrust. He heard your gasp and he turned his attention to you. He saw as you were now looking down at the bed, and he had the feeling that you started to feel embarrassed.

“Come here, princess.” - he panted as he looked at you.

Your head snapped to his.

“Wh… what?” - you asked, not knowing why he said that.

“Come here baby, sit on my face.” - he said and he reached one of his arm towards you.

You just sat there stunned and you watched as his hand wrap around your wrist, pulling you to him. You felt as your heart started to beat in your chest harder. You looked at your friend unsure. However, she wasn’t looking at you, neither Sam. She had her eyes closed as she was riding him, seemingly lost in her own little world.

You were on your knees now, next to his head, and you looked down at him. He was staring up at you.

“I wanna taste you again.” - he said as he grabbed gently, but firmly one of your knees, and started to pull it over his head.

A small whimper left your mouth and now you were looking down at him, while his head was between your legs. You felt his hands gently caress your hips, while he was leaving small kisses on both of your thighs. You felt yourself getting more relaxed.

Now you knew that he wasn’t gonna be rough with you like he is with your friend. Now you understood that he treats her like that because he knows she likes it, and he treats you like this, because he can feel that you were nervous.

His hand traveled from your hips to your stomach, then up to your breasts, cupping and massaging them gently, while he was still kissing your thighs. 

You could hear your friend moaning behind you, and you felt how the mattress and Sam moved with every thrust of her hips. You heard that Sam grunt under you sometimes, and his face contracted in pleasure every now and then, but he was looking deep in your eyes at the whole time.

You licked your lips and slowly leaned down again to run your fingers through his hair softly caressing his locks. You saw as he closed his eyes and a small ‘hmm’ left his mouth, more different from his previous grunts and you felt yourself wishing that it was your gentle touch that made him do that, not your friends violent thrusts.

Sam moved his head a little up, and he licked your pussy slowly, from your opening up to your clit. He felt you shiver above him and a small smirk appeared on his face. He did it again but he didn’t stop this time. He moved his tongue up and down on the same path, watching as your eyes closed and you leaned your head back in pleasure. 

Sam was getting close to his orgasm, but he just only started pleasing you, and he wanted you to cum at the same time as your friend and him. So he thought that it’s time to speed things up a little. He pulled away from you a little, licked his forefinger, and he captured your clit again with his mouth. Soon you felt how he pushed his finger inside you and start to fuck you with it, not roughly, but he wasn’t slow either. This made you grab his hair a little more firmly and he let out a loud moan against your pussy.

“Yes, princess, enjoy it.” - he said looking up at you. - “Ride my face baby.”

You whimpered above him, and you felt how your hips started to move on his face, because he used his other hand to move you. And you noticed how it felt even better, so you did as you were told. You started to move your pussy against his mouth firmly, and seconds later you felt your orgasm approaching.

When Sam heard how your moans started to get more frequent and more high pitched, he captured your clit between his lips and sucked gently, while his finger was hitting your sweet spot more roughly, making your orgasm raise fast.

You moved your hips a little more faster against his face, knowing that with this pace you’ll reach your climax faster than your friend, who was still moaning as deeply as before behind you. Sam kept fucking you with his finger, while he sucked your clit more harder, feeling how your hips started to tremble a little and your walls slowly starting to tighten around his finger.

You bend your head back, pulling Sam’s hair gently which made him suck your clit little more harder and that pushed you over the edge. With a soft shake, your entire body tensed when the warmth between your legs spread all over your body, while Sam kept rubbing his finger against your sweet spot, his lips still sucking your clit as you moaned long and deeply.

Sam looked up to you, seeing how your chest raised fast, your sweet moans made him more turned on, so he moved his hand from your hips to your friend’s clit and started to make firm circles against it with his thumb.

That made your friend move even faster, her moans deepened as she rocked her hips harder against Sam’s hips and hand, reaching fast her own orgasm. You shut your eyes tight as you pushed your pussy more firmly against Sam’s mouth, wanting that feeling to last forever.

Sam was still looking up at you, seeing how you had your eyes closed and a small smile appearing on your lips. He let his thumb rub your friend’s clit harder, and soon he felt how her walls tightened around his cock, When you started to relax a little a smile raised on your lips and you looked down at Sam, only to realize that he was still staring at you. As your eyes connected Sam felt how his orgasm exploded through his cock and he let himself fill the condom, while your friend’s pussy milked him and he stared back deep into your eyes, riding on his pleasure, moaning deeply.

Your pussy was still only inches from his face, and you felt how his breaths tickled your folds, which made you shiver slightly. A few seconds later, after he calmed down, he smirked at you and kissed the inner of your thigh, then slapped your ass to signal for you to climb down from him. You giggled a little as you moved to the other side of the bed and laid down on your side, facing them. 

You saw as your friend climbed off from him too, and Sam pulled off the condom and threw it in the trashcan. He moved closer to you and he laid on his back in the middle of the bed, holding his arm out for you, so you can snuggle against him. You blushed, but moved to him and put your head on his chest as he rounded his arm around your shoulder. Then he reached out his other arm towards your friend who cuddled next to him with a giggle, just like you. 

Sam kissed both of your foreheads while he caressed both of your shoulders as you and your friend were smiling at each other. Sam felt as both of you put one of your hands on his stomach and grab each other’s hand, entwining your fingers. A huge smile appeared on his face when he saw that, he thought that it was cute as hell.

Soon he felt how both of your breathings slowed down. He was still caressing you both, but he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. He planned to fuck you too, but he was so turned on, that he couldn’t stop himself. At least he get the chance to give you an orgasm too, even if it wasn’t like as he originally planned. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine how it would feel like having proper sex with such a cute and shy little thing like you.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam woke up as he felt someone move away from him. He opened his eyes and saw as your friend turned on her other side in her sleep, facing away from him. He then turned his attention to you. You were still in that position how you fall asleep earlier. He smiled and moved his now free hand to his stomach and entwined his fingers with yours, just like your friend did. He kissed your hair and closed his eyes.

You woke up feeling thirsty. You opened your eyes and saw that it was still dark. You noticed your friend on the other side of the bed, and how now it was Sam who was holding your hand. You bit your lip to keep yourself from smiling, and you slowly lifted your head to look up at Sam. He had his eyes closed and you felt how his breath hit your face with every time he breathed. You looked to the nightstand next to you, but you couldn’t see any glasses or water bottles. 

‘I’m gonna sneak in his kitchen real quick.’ - you thought and you slowly let go of his hand. 

You watched his face as you get up from the bed, moving carefully not to wake him. You looked around trying to find your clothes but it was really dark in his room, you could barely saw anything.

“What are you doing?”

You jumped slightly, and a quiet gasp left your mouth as you turned around to face the bed. You saw as his silhouette sat up on the bed and rubs his eyes.

“I’m thirsty” - you whispered, trying not to wake your friend.

Sam let out a sigh of relief. He thought that you wanted to sneak out while he was asleep, but when he looked at the other side of the bed and saw your friend still sleeping there, he knew you wouldn’t leave her here. He got up from the bed too and walked to you.

“I’ll show you the kitchen.” - he said as he started walking to the door. 

When he reached it, he looked behind him to make sure you followed him. He frowned when he still saw you standing there.

“Aren’t you coming?” - he whispered and tilted his head amused.

“I uh… I can’t find my clothes.”

His eyes widened in realization and a huge grin appeared on his face. Only a few hours earlier you were riding his face, and now you are afraid that he’s going to see you naked?

He walked back to the room and opened a drawer. He pulled out a shirt and handed it to you.

“You can wear this, princess.”

You smiled and quickly pulled it on. Oh you were so glad it was so dark in his room. Sam reached for his sweatpants and pulled them on, so you wouldn’t feel uncomfortable as he walks around naked.

“Come on.” - he said and grabbed your hand, making sure that you were following him this time.

As you walked out the room, Sam turned a little to close the door behind him, then he turned on a small lamp in the hallway. You quickly looked down because even if the light was faint, your eyes still had to get used to it. Sam rubbed his eyes again, then he looked at you and smiled. It was a white shirt that he managed to give you and he thanked his lucky stars that it was on the top of the pile, cause he could see your nipples through it. He chuckled and started to walk to the kitchen again, pulling you with him.

“What’s so funny?” - you asked and you looked down. His shirt was reaching to your upper thighs, and it covered everything important, so you didn’t know why he was laughing.

“Nothing.” - he said amused and he pulled out a glass from one of the cupboards. - “What do you want to drink?” - he asked as he turned around, watching you as you were standing on the other side of the kitchen, next to the counter.

“Uhm, water’s fine.” - you said as you tucked a lock of hair behind your ear and looked down to try to hide your smile.

‘He has an amazing body.’ - you thought. 

Your friend was right, men like him really know what they are doing. You let out a disappointed sigh though. While it was amazing how good he made you feel with only his mouth and finger, you still wanted to know how would it feel to be properly fucked by him. If he could make you experience the biggest orgasm of your life like that, you can only imagine what he could do with his big cock. Well, considering your friend’s moans, it must be mind-blowing.

Sam smirked when he saw your little smile, and he poured water into the glass which was in his hand. He walked over to you and stopped right in front of you. You leaned against the counter to try move away from him, but he was still too close. He handed you the glass which you accepted, and as you raised it to your lips and started drinking from it, you looked up at him. Sam watched as you gulped down the water and saw as a waterdrop slid down from the outside of the glass to the corner of your mouth, where it stopped a little then ran down your jaw to your neck. Sam followed it with his eyes, and when it disappeared under your (well technically his) shirt, he pulled the water away from your lips. He drank the rest then after he gulped it down he leaned down and kissed you. 

You gasped a little from the surprise and Sam used this opportunity to push his tongue in your mouth. You smiled against his lips and kissed him back eagerly, circling your arms around his neck while you raised on your tiptoes. Sam let out a low growl and wasted no time by putting his hands on your ass and squeezing it roughly. It made you pull away from him and moan loudly. 

“Fuck, you turn me on so much, princess.” - he panted as his hands run lower and grabbed the back of your thighs, and lifted you up on the counter.

You moaned at his words again, and Sam stepped between your legs. You wrapped them around his waist and kissed him again. You caressed his shoulders, his sides, and soon your hands reached his stomach, where you ran your fingers across his bullet scars. Sam pulled away and threw his head back as he moaned at the touch. When you saw that you leaned close to him and kissed his neck where his tattoos were, sucking on it gently, still caressing his sensitive flesh. He put one of his hands on your head, running his fingers through your hair and after a few seconds of enjoying your touches, he pulled away to look in your eyes.

“You wanna know how I get them, don’t you?” - he asked and he kissed one of your cheeks softly.

You returned his gaze and he saw another emotion appear in them next to lust: tenderness. You nodded and for a few seconds, you two just looked at each other, while your heavy breaths filled the air.

“You’re the first one.” - Sam said and he gave you a kiss which was different from the others.

It was still passionate but much slower than before. His tongue explored your mouth with gentle caresses, while yours tried to do the same. Soon his mouth traveled from your mouth to your neck, where he left soft kisses and small bites as he went lower. When the shirt was in his way, he grabbed it and started to pull it off from you. As he did that, he made sure his hands caressed your curves, making you shiver. He threw the shirt somewhere behind him, then he lifted you up again, turned around and put you on the table. He made you lay back on it, and he leaned over you, cupping your breasts in his hands, kissing them.

As you felt his lips roaming your breasts softly, you let your hands wander on his hair, rubbing his scalp gently in the back of his head, while closing your eyes.

Sam let his lips and tongue to kiss and lick your breasts, letting his tongue to twirl around your nipple, which made quiet moan leave your lips. After hearing that, he smiled a little, before went to do the same to your other nipple, but this time he gave it also a soft bite, and now you moaned more loudly.

“Looks like my princess likes a little roughness too.” - he whispered and gave a kiss to your breast and started to make his way up with his lips.

You shivered softly when you heard him say that you were ‘his princess.' 

“I love when you do it, Sammy.” - you whispered back, and when he heard what you called him, his head snapped up, and he looked at you with surprise. 

Something hit him. He realized that none of the women he had sex with ever called him by his name. They were either too drunk to remember it, or they didn’t even care to memorize it in the first place.  And now there were you, not only calling him by his name but calling him with much more sweeter and more intimate nickname.

He looked how you laid there your eyes closed, your fingers still gently rubbing his hair, your touch being soft and tender compared to the touches those other women had given him. Most of the women had pulled his hair roughly, and even he loves it too, the way you let your fingers run in his hair were much better - it made him feel that you cared about him. That you didn’t just care that he fucks you till you scream from pleasure, but you were at that moment - with him, not only waiting for him to give you your orgasm but enjoying his touches and caresses which were leading you there.

In a moment you realized that Sam’s lips weren’t anymore on your skin, so you opened your eyes and lifted your head up, seeing how he was looking at you with a new spark in his eyes. You felt how your cheeks started to get a slight layer of color from the way he was looking at you. You looked back at him with confuse, while kept playing with his hair on the back of his head.

“What’s wrong?” - you asked, moving your hand to cup his cheek and smoothing it softly with your thumb.

Sam closed his eyes and buried his face more into your palm, giving it a small kiss while he sighed. You furrowed your brows and bit your lip nervously.

Then he opened his eyes, his face still deep in your palm while looking deep into your eyes.

“Nothing.” - he said and moved up to kiss you. 

This time the kiss was more sweet and tender than before, his lips slowly tasting your lips, while his brain made him memorize it to somewhere deep. Your kisses were more kind than any other woman’s he had kissed, and he wanted to kiss you forever.

Slowly the kiss got deeper, as you let your hands play with his hair again, while his hands caressed your sides, slowly moving his other hand lower to your thigh.

He loved the way you shivered under his touch, he loved the way you moaned from his kisses, he loved the way your hands gently caressed his hair.

Slowly he let his hand wander between your legs, letting his fingers made their way to your folds, and the moment his fingers touched your pussy, he groaned when he felt how wet you were. You pulled him closer by his neck, deepening the kiss little more when you felt his fingers moving slowly between your folds.

“Shit, condoms are in the bedroom.” - Sam murmured against your lips but never pulled away.

“Fuck the condom, I’m on pills.” - you moaned and gently bite his lower lip.

That was all he needed to hear, as he pulled his sweatpants down enough to grab his cock in his hand and positioned himself at your entrance, and slowly pushed himself between your folds inside you, without leaving his lips from yours.

You bite his lip again when you felt how he slowly entered you, small gasp leaving your lungs when his cock slowly stretched you as he pushed himself deeper. When he was all in, he finally pulled away from the kiss, moving his hand to your face, caressing your cheek and looking at you.

“Does it hurt?” - he asked while studying your face to see any pain in them.

You shook your head a little and swallowed, you were so wet that you took him easily. Otherwise, it might had hurt a little. 

Sam started to move slowly, pulling himself almost out before gently pushing himself all the way back in, and the same time looking at you to see if he hurt you. He felt as a shiver runs through him, you were so fucking tight, your pussy was squeezing his cock so hard, that if he would be with anyone else he would just hold them down and fuck them like his life depended on it. 

“Fuck, princess.” - he breathed as he leaned his forehead on your shoulder, slowly moving his hips against yours. 

Sweet moans left your lips every time he pushed himself inside you, which was music to his ears. He lifted his head up to look at you, and when you felt him move you opened your eyes to return his gaze.

You saw as he was biting his lower lip, and his brows were furrowed in concentration. Your friend was right, he felt fucking good. And you wanted more. Considering the expression on his face, he wanted more too. Both of your arms were around his neck, and you moved one of your hands in his hair, caressing his scalp gently. He let out a soft moaning sound, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. You smiled at that and started to move your hips faster against him. When he felt that, his eyes snapped open and his lips formed a small o shape. He looked deep in your eyes, grabbed your hips more firmly and he pulled his cock almost out, then stopped. You looked at him in confusion and when you were about to ask him why did he stop, he slammed his cock inside you as deep as he could. That made him groan loudly, but the sound you made just drove him crazy. He pulled out again and pushed himself back inside again, faster and harder each time, making you make that sound louder and louder with each thrust.

“Tell me you like it.” - he said as he cupped your face gently with his fingers.

“I love it.” - you whimpered in response.

“Good girl.” - Sam moaned and he kissed you passionately. - “Good fucking girl.” - he murmured against your lips. - “You’re gonna let me fuck you hard?”

You threw your head back against the table, arching your back.

“Yes Sammy, please!” - you moaned desperately.

Sam felt as his cock twitched in your pussy, hearing you saying his name. His thrusts became even rougher, almost violent. He felt as you moved your hands from his hair, down his arms, scraping it with your nails, sending delightful shivers down his spine. Then he felt how your hands moved to his back, then down to his ass. He shut his eyes close when he felt how you started to move it, trying to make him thrust even more deeply in you, if it was possible.

“Fuck yes, babygirl.” - he moaned loudly and he moved one of his hands between your bodies, to rub your clit roughly. - “Should have known you were dirty. Shy ones like you always are.”

A high pitched moan escaped your mouth, and Sam bit the skin on your neck, sucking it hard.

“Have you ever been fucked like this?” - he panted as he felt his orgasm approaching.

You shook your head as an answer.

“You wanna be fucked like this every day?” - he asked as he cupped your face again to make you look at him.

You looked at him furrowing your brows, while the moans were leaving your mouth with each thrust.

“You said you love it, don’t you?” - he asked looking deeply into your eyes, and you saw as sweat covered his forehead and chest.

Your hands caressed their way up his body to his strong shoulders, then to his neck, where you circled your arms around it. Sam leaned closer to you, pushing his forehead against yours.

“Yeah.” - you panted breathlessly.

“Then say yes, baby. Let me treat you like you deserve to be treated.” - he moved his hips faster when he felt his orgasm was just a few thrusts away. He moved one of his arms under you and made you arch your back, so he could hit your spot. 

And by the sound you were making now, he was sure as fuck that he found it.

“Like a fucking queen.” - he growled in your ear in his deep rough voice and moved his fingers against your clit more roughly.

Another thrust later he felt as your pussy squeezed his cock and the rest of your body twitched hard. Your head fall back against the table and Sam thrusted his throbbing cock in you as hard as he could, letting out a loud groan, then burying his face in your neck. He rode out his orgasm, being sure that it was the longest one he ever had. Soon his thrusts slowed down until he stopped completely. 

Both of you were panting heavily, sweat covering you both from head to toe. Sam felt that you were shaking under him, and that your trembling legs were still squeezing his waist strongly. He heard as small whimpers left your mouth with every breath you took. He lifted his head and turned your face to make you look at him. When he could see your face, he saw that you were smiling. A lazy one appeared on his face too and he kissed you softly, then he looked down at your body, admiring it and caressing it gently with his huge palms, rubbing your curves with his long fingers, waiting for you to come down from your high. He leaned his head down to leave feather light kisses on your breasts and stomach. After a few minutes, you grabbed his hands weakly with yours and you lifted your head up a little to smile at him with hooded eyes.

He straightened up and pulled you up with him by your hands. When you were in a sitting position he entwined his fingers with yours, while he was watching your face. You were looking down, a blush covering your cheeks, but a shy smile was still on your face.

Sam bit his lip as his own smile widened. He couldn’t believe that you were still having troubles making eye contact with him. He ducked his head a little to search for your eyes with his. When you saw this you giggled and lifted your face to look at him properly.

“No.” - you said still smiling at him.

Sam’s smile dropped and he furrowed his brows.

“No?”

You shook your head, looking away, but you were playing with his fingers.

“Why?”

You let go of one of his hands and pointed at his chest.

“You’re trouble.”

Sam’s smile returned and he nodded.

“That I am, baby.” - he said and captured your lips with his. 

He kissed you gently, slowly nibbling on your lower lip with his teeth.

“And you like it.” - he added, leaning his forehead to yours.

He saw as your smile widened and he knew it was true.

“Why me?” - you asked him.

Sam pulled away a little and now he was the one who found it hard to make eye contact.

“You’re different.” - he murmured, pulling both of your hands up to his face, to kiss your fingers, looking down at them.

“How?”

“I don’t know yet.” - he answered then he looked into your eyes again as a smirk appeared on his face again. - “Let me take you out so I can find out.”

You started laughing and you shook your head.

“You’re asking me out after you fucked my best friend!” - you said to him incredulously.

“No. I’m asking you out after I fucked you, princess.” - he countered.

“I don’t know.” - you shook your head looking down again. - “It would be weird.”

Sam sighed. Yeah, he understood that you feel that way. It doesn’t matter that your friend was just another face among the rest of the women he had meaningless sex with. He knew this kind of life would bite him in the ass one day, but he never thought that this kind of life would also make him met a girl he found interesting.

“Let’s go back to sleep.” - Sam said and he kissed the side of your head.

He pulled up his pants, then he put his hands on your waist and helped you hop down from the table. He went on the other side of the table and grabbed his shirt from the floor, giving it to you.

You give him a small smile and you pulled it on. Sam grabbed your hand again and led you back to the room. When he opened the door, he could see that your friend was still sleeping in the same position as you left her. He pulled on your hand, making you climb into bed first, so this time it was you who was laying in the middle. Sam layed next to you and put his hand on your hip, making you face away from him

You frowned, thinking that maybe you made him mad, but then you felt as he pulled you closer to him, wrapped his arm around your frame and spooned you from behind.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Your friend woke up in the morning with a nice throbbing headache. She groaned softly, rubbed her forehead and opened her eyes, seeing how the sun dimly shined through curtains. For a second she didn’t remember where she was, but when she did, she sat up fast and turned around, seeing you sleeping behind her with a soft smile on your lips.

There were only two of you in the bed, the man who you two fucked last night wasn’t there. Your friend put her hand on your shoulder and shook you gently.

“Y/N?” She whispered and when you didn’t react, she shook you little harder. This time you moved a little, sighed and looked at your friend with narrowed eyes.

“We have to go. Get dressed.” She whispered and got up from the bed and started to search for her clothes. You sat up rubbing your eyes and then you looked down, you realized that you still had Sam’s shirt on you. You snapped your head to your friend, but she was putting her panties and bras on.

You moved to the edge of the bed, grabbing your panties and putting them on, took Sam’s shirt off and put on your bra’s.

Your friend tucked her hair out of her dress and brushed them to make herself look at least somehow normal, before leaning down to take her heels and turning to you.

You were slowly putting your dress on you, when your friend rushed to you.

“C’mon we need to go.” 

She leaned to took your heels in her hands from the floor, grabbed your wrist and started to head to the bedroom door, pulling you after her. You were confused, why is she in a hurry?

As you stepped out of the bedroom, slowly making your way to the front door, Sam stood in the kitchen, watching you two sneaking before he spoke.

“Morning ladies. I made some coffee and pancakes for breakfast if you want some.”

You two stopped and looked at him, your friend's hand still on your wrist, squeezing it softly.

“No thank you, but thanks for your offer… Uhm...” - Your friend hesitated, which made Sam narrow his eyes and all his wrinkles in his forehead got more deeper when he realized that your friend didn’t remember his name, that she really was like all the other women he had slept with. Expect you.

“Sam.” - You whispered to your friend, and when Sam heard you saying his name - again - he was sure his heart was about to rip off from his chest. 

“Oh, yeah, Sam, thank you but we need to go.” - You friend said with little bit coldness in her tone, and you looked at her in confusion.

“Can we just...” - You started, but your friend started to walk again, pulling you behind her. 

You took a quick glance at Sam, who was looking back with sad eyes from the kitchen. You let your friend lead you to the front door, but you couldn’t stop the urgent feeling to say decent goodbye to Sam.

When your friend opened the front door and was about to step outside, you stopped.

“I forgot something.” - you said, and it made your friend turn to look at you.

“Can’t you leave it?” - She asked her brows furrowed, still holding your wrist. You shook your head.

“I’ll be back in a second.” - you said and looked at her calmly.

Your friend sighed and let go of your hand.

“Fine, be fast.” 

You nodded and turned around to make your way back, as your friend crossed the front door and left the door slightly open.

You walked back to the kitchen door, and when Sam saw you his eyes started to sparkle and a wide smile appeared on his lips. You looked fast to the front door to see that your friend wasn't there waiting for you before you rushed to Sam.

Sam followed you with his eyes, and when you reached him, you stopped in front of him and didn’t know what to do now. Sam looked down at you, hoping that you had changed your mind and wanted him to take you out.

“Uhm... Thank you. For last night.” - you said, then made a grimace. 

You were thanking him for fucking you? You felt how your cheeks started to blush.

“No. Thank you.” - Sam said and tucked a lock of hair behind your ear. The touch of his fingertips made cold shivers go through your spine. Why did his touch made you feel this way?

Sam let his fingers caress your cheek softly, while he looked down at you with a sweet smile on his lips, while he looked deep into your eyes. He was waiting. He waited for you to say that you changed your mind and you wanted to see him again. 

When you were lost in his beautiful eyes for too long, you suddenly realized you needed to rush, or your friend will come back looking for you. You snapped out of your trance, blinking your eyes.

You turned to leave, but Sam took a hold of your wrist, making you face him again. He looked down at you with his brows furrowed, you were really leaving just like that? He was sure you wanted to meet him again, and if he were now honest, his heart shattered when he realized that maybe you didn’t.

You looked in his eyes, before your lowered your gaze to his hand that was holding your wrist. When he saw that, he let go, took a paper and pen from the other side of the counter, and wrote his phone number to the paper.

“If you change your mind…”  - he said quietly, while offering the piece of paper to you. 

You looked down at his hand, biting your lip nervously, your heart racing in your chest. You had never had a one night stand with anyone before, but you knew that this kind of thing never happens after them. Yet this man, who brought you - and your best friend - in his apartment to have a threesome, was offering his phone number to you. And earlier in the morning he had fucked just you, and asking you out.

Why? Why would he want to do that? He clearly was that kind of man who had different women between his sheets every week. And just a couple of hours ago, there were two.

But yet some forces made you to took the paper from him, and you looked up under your eyebrows. 

Sam felt this burning feeling to kiss you, just in case you choose to not to call him. He wanted to taste your lips one last time, to make sure your taste would end up deep in his brain, so he could remember it. 

He slowly started to lean down, as you looked how his lips got even closer and closer. Suddenly your mouth got dry, and you needed to lick your lips to moisten them. It was like everything was moving in slow motion like it took forever to him to lean down to reach your lips.

Just about when his lips were touching yours, you heard your friend’s voice from the door and you pulled away.

“I have to go.” - You said with a deep voice and turned around and rushed to the front door. When you got to the door, your friend peeked inside, seeing you rushing out.

“You found it?” - She asked, and you nodded, took your heels from her hands and shut the door behind you.

Sam watched as you go, how your form went further from him, leaving his apartment, probably leaving his life. When he heard the door got shut behind you, he frowned. Just seconds ago you were standing in front of him, his lips just inches away from yours, he almost could taste your lips, but now - you were gone. He smacked his lips to try to dig the memory of your taste deep from his brain he memorized in there when he fucked you against the table last night.

And when he finally got your taste slightly to his lips, he left a small sigh and closed his eyes. But seconds later that taste was just a lingering memory in his brain and he snapped his eyes open. He left a frustrated sigh, as he started to head to his bedroom to open the window.

When he stepped in his bedroom, his eyes locked on his bed, where there was his white shirt. His shirt, which you wore. He stepped closer, grabbed the shirt with his fingertips and lifted it up. 

He bit his lip and closed his eyes, that shirt probably smelled like you, it must be smelling like you... If he couldn’t taste your lips, at least he might smell your scent. He turned around, walked back to the kitchen and lifted his shirt up to his face and sniffed.

He stopped when your scent, what was lingering in his shirt reached his brain. God your smell was divine. And when he realized that that shirt and that scent, were the only thing reminding him of you, his heart dropped down to his stomach. 

Sam dropped the shirt down to the floor and squeezed his fists into balls. He stared in front of him and saw a glass of water in front of him on the counter. The glass which you both drank from last night.

He grabbed the glass in his hand and tossed it against the wall, making it shatter into million pieces. He brushed his hands through his hair and hid his face into his palms - he couldn’t believe that some woman could make him feel this way.

And now there he was, his heart ripping off from his chest, his head all messed up when he had no idea, if he would ever see you again. And he was sure as hell, that all he wanted, was to meet you again.

* * *

 

You watched as your friend looked out of the window, while the two of you were sitting in a taxi. You wanted to ask her what’s her problem, but you didn’t want to talk about this in front of the driver. So when the two of you walked through your apartment door, you spoke up.

“What’s the matter?”

Your friend looked at you casually.

“Nothing, why?”

“Cause you wanted to storm out of that apartment like it was on fire.”

Your friend chuckled.

“Of course, did you see that guy? He made us breakfast!”

You frowned.

“So?”

Your friend looked at you in disbelief.

“So?! God, Y/N, it was just a good laid, why would I want to have breakfast with him? Why would  _ he _ want to have breakfast with us?”

“I think it was nice of him.” - you murmured.

Your friend walked to you and put her hands on your shoulders and you looked at her.

“No. One night stands don’t work like that. You just fuck and you go, that’s it.” - she said to you.

You bit your lip as you looked down, and could feel how the paper you were still holding in your fist was burning your palm.

With Sam’s number on it.

Is he giving away his number to every girl he sleeps with? Or is he like your friend, he just fucks and leaves?


	6. Chapter 6

Your friend managed to talk you into going to the club again, just a week after you met Sam. You closed your eyes and a sigh left your lips when you thought about him again. Every day you looked at the paper which had his phone number on it. It was laying on your nightstand, waiting for you to grab your phone and call him.

But you didn’t.

As much as you liked him, you thought about the whole situation, about how you met. It was supposed to be a one night stand, a threesome at the top of that, but just a few hours after he fucked both of you, he managed to make you his on the kitchen table. Yeah, you felt like you were his, because you just couldn’t get him out of your mind, not even in your sleep.

But you couldn’t call him. No, he is definitely not boyfriend material, and he would just break your heart eventually. Men like him are just playing around, and even when it looks like they care about someone, at the end it always turns out that it was just an illusion. Just the surface.

So if you knew all this, then why didn’t you throw his number away? Why are you looking at it every night before you fell asleep? And most importantly why are you showing it into your purse, when you are leaving to go to the club, where you probably would meet other guys who will offer you drinks, just like he did, with the same intention?

You pushed those thoughts away and walked out of your apartment what you shared with your friend, and climbed in the taxi after her.

* * *

 

Sam’s eyes scanned the club. His eyes were looking for something - or someone. It was a week ago when he met you and your friend in that same club where he was sitting now, and he was sitting at the very same spot where he did a week ago. His eyes roamed the dance floor, desperately searching for a familiar form in the crowd of people.

He haven’t heard from you, and he hoped he would see you in that club again, even if it seemed really desperate. But he couldn’t stop thinking about you. He wished you would call him and accept his offer to let him take you out. But nothing happened and his head were more messed up than ever.

Every day he thought about how that morning would have went if you have woken up before your friend. You went back to him, when your friend wanted to leave, so he was sure that if you had woken up before her, and didn’t see him in the bed, you would have sneaked out of the room in search for him.

The thought made him smile. Maybe you would have walked up to him, but wouldn’t say anything, wouldn’t even be able to look him in the eyes, but he imagined how a small smile would have graced your face. He would have said ‘good morning, princess’ because he knew how you loved it when he called you that, then after that, he would have kissed you. 

Sam closed his eyes and sighed when he shuddered at the thought. He just knew that if once he started kissing you, you two wouldn’t be able to stop.

That’s why he didn’t know why you aren’t calling him. He knew you were shy but he was sure that it was more than just sex what you did on his kitchen table. And he was sure that you felt it too. But maybe he was wrong.

After sitting on the bar counter for two hours already, he managed to drown only two glasses of scotch down his throat during that time, and he gave up hope. You weren’t there.

He looked down to his glass, when two guys came next to him to order some drinks. He listened how they talked about the girls they found, and that they will get lucky tonight.

He chuckled a little to himself, he can take any of the women from the club, why he was sitting there looking for you, when he could do what he had done for years? 

So he let his eyes scan the room again, seeing if there were a pair of eyes staring at him, until he noticed that there was a brunette standing on the other side of the counter, waiting for the bartender to serve her, but her eyes were locked onto Sam. When their eyes connected, she smiled at him and gave him a small wink. Sam shook his head a little, drank his scotch and stood up from the bench.

* * *

You were sitting at one of the tables in the corner, looking around in the club, trying to find those beautiful hazel eyes that made you go weak in the knees only just a week ago. 

‘What if he’s here?’ - you asked yourself, but you couldn’t see him anywhere.

There were even more people than last week if that was possible, and it was hard to spot even your friends who were on the dancefloor, let alone a man who was probably at the other side of the club.

You pulled out Sam’s number from your purse, and opened the paper, looking at it, biting your lip. Should you call him? A week passed, what if he doesn’t even remember who you are? Impossible, what you did in his kitchen was unforgettable, and you were sure he waited for you to call him. What if he was just wanted you to call him, so he can fuck you again? That was more likely, that’s why you haven’t called him yet. 

Suddenly your friends sat down next to you at the table with the guys you met at the club, while two other followed them with the drinks. You put down your purse next to you on the chair and when you reached for one of the drinks you noticed that Sam’s number was still in your hand, so you quickly held your hand above your purse without looking, and dropped it in there.

What you didn’t see was that one of your friends moved your bag a little further, and the piece of paper landed on the floor.

* * *

 

Sam slammed his bedroom door open and stepped inside, kissing that woman from the club. After all, this was what he did for years, picking random women to his apartment and fuck them hard and in the morning they would be gone. He let his hands wander around her body, almost ripping her clothes off from her, while she removed his shirt and opened his jeans.

When they were finally naked, Sam turned the brunette around so her back was against his chest, while he drowned his teeth into her neck. The woman moaned and reached her hand to his cock, giving a firm squeeze, which made Sam groan against her skin.

“On your knees on the bed.” - Sam panted against her skin, and the woman got on the bed, while Sam grabbed the condom from the nightstand, ripped the package open and put the condom on him. He crawled to the bed, grabbed her waist and pulled her close, while leading his hand between her legs to make sure she was ready.

When he felt that she was - he made her spread her legs, and he positioned himself on her entrance, and pushed himself inside her. The woman moaned deeply, bend her head back so it was leaning on Sam’s shoulder, while Sam started to thrust fast.

He smelled her neck, there was a strong scent of perfume in there which made him frown, there was definitely too much perfume. One familiar scent suddenly reached his brain when he remembered how your scent was lingering lightly in his shirt what you were wearing that night. He tried to get that memory of you out of his mind, so he moved to nibble that woman’s earlobe he was fucking now, which made the woman moan louder and raise her hand to his hair.

Sam kept thrusting hard, nibbling her earlobe, when she grabbed a tuck of his hair in her palm and pulled hard, making him lean his head back. He let out a deep growl, but it wasn’t from pleasure, it was from annoyance. He remembered how sweet you caressed his hair and scalp, how your touch made shivers run down his spine, and made his chest tighten with a warm feeling.

He shook his head to try to forget that feeling of your hands on his head, and pushed the woman in front of him down on her fours, grabbing her hips and started to slam harder. He looked how his cock sank deeper and deeper inside that woman with each thrust, making her to moan louder from the pleasure.

Sam hold her waist and leaned little down to kiss lightly her back, while panting:

“Scream my name.”

But the woman just moaned loudly, panting hard, like she didn’t hear him in the first place, but Sam realized that just like every other woman he fucked, she didn’t even care to memorize his name. Every other woman, expect you.

He could hear inside his head, how you called him ‘Sammy’, and that made him close his eyes, lean his forehead to the woman’s back, still thrusting hard, while he imagined how good it felt when your pussy squeezed his cock tight with every thrust he made.

* * *

You noticed how the guys who bought drinks are all flirting with your friends, and soon the one next to you, turned in your direction and put his arm around your shoulder, pulling you close to him.

“Wanna leave this place, baby?” - he said in your ear, while he nuzzled his face in your hair.

Your eyes grew wide, and you felt really uncomfortable and scared, because you knew what he wanted. Yes, a week ago you left with Sam, but it was different. The two of you just met too, but he didn’t touch you, until you gave permission to him, he made sure that you feel comfortable and most importantly safe, in spite of the fact that he only wanted to have sex with you.

But thinking back to that night, you knew it wasn’t just sex. It was more. And you thought that he felt it too.

You looked around the club, eyes searching for him, wishing he was there, and seeing how some kid had his hands on you. You remembered his words, while he was fucking you on his kitchen table, how he said that he would treat you like you deserved, ‘like a fucking queen’, if you say yes to him. You imagined how his eyes would darken if he saw this guy and came over and take you away from him, to his apartment, to his bed, where you would feel safe in his arms.

When the guy saw how you turned away from him, looking around, he let out an irritated sigh, seeing how all of his friends were now kissing with your friends. He patted the guy next to him, and when he looked at him, he leaned closer.

“This bitch is playing hard to get, and it gets on my nerves.”

His friend just smiled, reached into his pocket, and gave a tiny package of some white powder to his hand under the table.

“Put a little of this in her drink.” - his friend winked then turned back to kiss the girl next to him.

* * *

 

All Sam could think about was you, he tried to imagine that the woman he was fucking now was you, he even moaned quietly your name, and luckily the woman was so focused on her own pleasure she didn’t hear what Sam was moaning. But no matter how hard he tried to imagine you, everything was different. How she felt around his cock, how she moved, how she moaned… Everything was different, in a bad way, and soon Sam felt how his cock started to soften while he was still thrusting hard inside her.

‘What the fuck?’ - He thought while lifting his head up from the woman’s back, looking down where they were connected, seeing how his cock was softening with each thrust he made.

His eyes widened from shock, this has never happened to him, not even once, not even when he was younger. He slowed down his thrusts, and soon he slipped himself out of that woman, while she asked panting why did he stop.

Sam was still holding her waist before he reached to took the condom away, threw it in the trashcan and leaned back to his heels.

“You need to leave.” He growled deep, while stared in front of him.

“Are you serious?” - the woman turned to look at Sam, seeing how he had got soft and her eyes widened from rage.

She got up from the bed, grabbing her clothes from the floor, putting them on while screaming something to Sam. But he couldn’t hear her, he was staring in front of him with blank gaze, leaning back to his heels.

When the woman rushed out of the bedroom, and when he heard how the front door slammed close behind her, he got up from the bed angrily and pulled on his briefs. He went in the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

You had made his head so messed up, that he couldn’t even fuck someone else. He wanted to hug you, to kiss you, to have sex with you. He wanted it to be your body he can caress, he wanted it to be your fingers which ran through his hair, he wanted it to be your voice which moaned his name.

But when it looked like that you didn’t want the same, he felt as his chest tightened in a painful way. He washed his face with cold water, dried it with his towel, then he stormed out of the bathroom and grabbed his jeans from the floor while digging his phone out of his pocket. 

He stared at the screen, seeing that it didn’t show any missed calls.

He squeezed his phone into his palm while his eyes darkened.

“Why the hell can't you ring?!” - he shouted at the phone.

And after those words, his phone started to rang, while an unknown number popped up on the screen.


	7. Chapter 7

The guy next to you looked around the table, seeing how everyone was too busy pushing down their tongues to the other’s throats. He looked at your drink in front of you, then at you and saw that you were still looking at the other side of the club. He quickly opened the tiny package under the table and put some of the white powder in your drink. He patted your shoulder and when you turned back to him you saw how he had an apologetic smile on his face.

“Sorry if I was too pushy earlier. Let’s just start again.” - he said as he grabbed his drink and held it up.

You looked around and saw how everyone was making out at the table. Maybe he thought that you were like your friends, and he thought he could just go for it, but now he seemed a little nicer. 

You grabbed your drink and clinked your glass with his, then both of you drank from it. You gulped down the whole thing, you felt like you needed more alcohol to make it distract your mind from Sam.

When the guy saw that, he grinned, the drug’s gonna start affecting you soon, so he has to lure you to somewhere private.

‘Maybe I just fuck her in the restroom and leave her there.’ - he thought.

You were listening to the guy, talking about himself, and you noticed that he was watching you closely, and he was fidgeting with his fingers. His eyes roamed your face like he was looking for something. It was creepy as fuck. It didn’t help the situation that you started to get tired, and you blinked many times, but you were trying to make your eyes stay open.

Suddenly you felt as he put his hand on your thigh.

“You look so hot.” - he said in your ear and you felt how he moved his hand higher.

You started to panic, you didn’t want this, at least not with him. You had to get out of there somehow. But if you just got up and wanted to leave, you were sure this guy would follow you. You looked around and saw that all of your friends were still making out. You bit your lip and looked at the guy.

“Meet me at the restrooms in 5 minutes.” - you said as you give him a sultry look.

The guy’s eyes widened and a huge grin appeared on his face. He got up from the table and practically ran in the direction of the restrooms.

You sighed and patted your friend on her shoulder. She looked at you in annoyance.

“I feel tired, I’m gonna go home.” - you said to her.

She just shrugged her shoulders and kissed the guy next to her again. You rolled your eyes, then shook you're head a little to get the sleepiness out of it. You stood up and walked out of the club slowly.

When you were outside, you felt a little better, when you took a deep breath of fresh air. You reached for your phone to check the time. When you were holding it in your hands, you thought about Sam again.

You missed him and you didn’t want to be alone. Especially after how that guy touched and looked at you back in the club, it was totally different from the way how Sam had looked and touched you. After a few seconds of hesitation, you started to dig around in your bag, searching for his number. Your eyes widened when you couldn’t find it.

‘No, no, no!’ - you thought in panic. 

You felt how your eyes got heavier and you felt as they started to well up with tears. You looked around outside of the club. You were tired and you were scared, you looked around to see if that guy somehow knew that you lied to him, and decided to follow you. There’s no way you would be able to sleep that night alone in your apartment. But you lost Sam’s number, so what you should do now?

You didn’t exactly knew his address, but you slightly remembered where it was, so you started to walk that way, while you tried to remember his number. You were staring at it for the last couple of days after all. But you were feeling so weird, a few minutes ago you were fine, but now your mind felt numb and your limbs felt heavy and you were moving much slower than usual. 

You continued walking, while you were staring at the numbers on your phone. You started pushing numbers you were remembering seeing on the paper. You pushed call and lifted the phone up to your ear.

“The number you have dialed is currently unavailable.” - a robotic voice said.

You closed your eyes tired and a moan left your mouth. You tried dialing the same numbers in different order. But the result was the same. You sighed and shook your head, trying to get the sleepiness out of it again. You walked only staring in front of you, sometimes turning at corners in directions you thought were right. One time when you tried to cross a crosswalk, a car horned, making you jump. You looked at it, and the lights blinded your eyes, so you held your hand up to your eyes and moved faster to the other side of the road. You saw a bench not far and you walked to it with loud pants and heavy steps. You sat down but you couldn’t hold yourself up any longer and your body leaned sideways and you slammed on the bench loudly. You felt that you were still holding the phone in your hand, and you raised it to your face, typing another series of numbers in it and pressed call.

Sam jumped a little when the phone started ringing in his hand. His brows furrowed when he looked at the unknown number on the screen. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and accepted the call.

“Hello?” - he said on the phone and for a few seconds, he couldn’t hear any voices just heavy breathing.

The frown on his face deepened and when he was about to speak up again, he heard a faint voice speak up.

“Sammy?”

Sam’s eyes widened and he felt how his heart jumped into his chest, and start to beat harder.

It was you.

“Y/N?” - he asked in a breathless voice. - “Y/N, is that you?” 

He heard heavy panting again and his frown returned. 

“Yeah.” - you breathed in the phone weakly.

“Y/N, are you okay?” - Sam asked getting a little worried.

“I don’t know.” - you panted. - “I don’t feel good.” - you answered and gulped loudly.

Sam felt as his whole body stiffened.

“What’s wrong, baby?” - he asked as he looked around the room, searching for his clothes.

“I don’t know.” - he heard how your voice got weaker like you were about to cry.

Sam became really worried now. You were calling him after a week, in the middle of the night, panting heavily, and telling him that you are not feeling well, while you were on the verge of crying. 

He held the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he reached down for his jeans on the floor.

“Y/N, where are you?” - he asked as he pulled on his jeans fast.

“On a bench... I feel tired… I wanna sleep.” - he heard you say in a whisper.

Sam was really close to freaking out now.

“Baby, where are you, are you alone?” - he asked, quickly pulling on his shirt.

“I’m alone... I wanted to get away from that guy.”

Sam froze. His eyes narrowed and he felt as his body fill up with anger.

“What guy?” - he asked in a low voice.

“They were in the club too... They bought us drinks.”

“How much did you drink?” - Sam asked as he pulled on his shoes.

“We drink two shots at home… Then I drink a cocktail… What he bought.” - you answered and closed your eyes.

Sam froze again when he heard that. He bought you a cocktail and you weren’t feeling fine, and you were speaking very slowly, sitting alone in a bench god knows where, because you wanted to get away from him for some reason.

He drugged you. He was surely trying to make a move on you and you got scared and got away from there, and the drugs are kicking in now.

“Y/N, you have to tell me where you are!” - Sam said loudly in his phone as he grabbed his keys, and stormed out of his apartment. 

“On a bench…”

“I know, but where?!” - he asked as he pushed the button to call the lift, but when it didn’t appear only 3 seconds after he pushed it like 20 times, he turned around and started sprinting down the stairs.

“I wanna sleep.” - Sam heard you say, making him run faster.

“No, no, no! Keep your eyes open!” - he said as he ran to his car and got in quickly. - “Y/N, you need to tell me where you are!”

“I don’t know… I wanted to go to your place… But I think I got lost.” - you said quietly.

Sam felt his heart drop to his stomach.

‘No, no no!’ - his mind screamed and he started punching the wheel. - ‘Fuck, Samuel, think!’ - he thought at the verge of panic.

“Okay, okay, can you tell me what you see?” - Sam asked trying to calm himself down while running his hand through his hair.

You opened your eyes and looked around.

“Can you see the street name or any signs that can help me find you?” - Sam asked.

You felt as a smile appeared on your face.

“You’re coming for me?” - you asked in a tiny voice.

Sam felt a lump in his throat, and he gulped. He closed his eyes, and cleared his throat, making sure his voice won’t crack as he spoke.

“Yes, princess, I’m coming for you.”

He was fucking worried, there’s no denying that. He was worried that he won’t gonna find you, or that he’s gonna find you too late.

Your smile widened at the nickname and a dreamy sigh left your lips.

“I missed you.” - you said in an adoring voice.

Sam’s chest tightened painfully and suddenly breathing became harder for him.

“I missed you too, baby.” - he confessed and he ran his hand through his hair again. - “Now tell me where you are so I can have you in my arms again.”

You blinked a few times and looked around again. You didn’t see any street names, and it was quite dark but then you saw some kind of statue in front of you. You narrowed your eyes to see it better.

“I… See a statue…” - you whispered while trying to see the forms of it.

“What kind of statue, princess?” - Sam asked while putting the keys in the lock and started the engine.

“A… Lion... I guess.” - you breathed. - “And a man.”

Sam’s eyes widened, He knew where it was. It was only a few minutes from him.

“Okay, baby, I’m coming for you!” - he said as he started driving as fast as he could.

There was barely any traffic, but if he wanted to be honest, he would run over anyone who dared to get in his way. 

“Don’t fall asleep, Y/N, talk to me.” - Sam said when he didn’t hear you for a few seconds, and he tried to think of a way to keep you talking. - “Which club were you in?”

“At the one we met.” - he heard you say.

Sam squeezed the wheel and his phone in his hands. He’s such an idiot. He should have looked for you harder, instead of just sitting at the fucking bar, drinking like a lovesick puppy. If he would have looked for you harder, you weren’t been drugged and you would be safe in his arms, instead of alone and drugged on a bench somewhere.

But no, instead of looking for you, he picked up another slut from the bar he could fuck, just to get you out of his mind.

Sam punched the wheel one more time angrily. Once he finds you, he’s not gonna let you go ever again.

“I’m gonna be there soon, baby.” - he tried to say in a reassuring tone.

He heard you sigh again.

“I’m sorry I haven’t called you.” - you said quietly.

Sam closed his eyes for a second.

“It’s okay, princess.” - he answered and his heart started to beat faster as he made the next turn. You should be here somewhere.

He slowed down a little, looking at one side of the road, then the other, trying to find you.

“Y/N, do you see a black car?”

You opened your eyes again and looked at the road. There were just a few cars passing by, and you tried to focus on their color, but it was hard because it was dark, your vision was blurry and their headlights hurt your eyes when you looked at them.

“No, everything’s blurry.” - you replied tired, closing your eyes again.

Sam stopped his car and jumped out from it. He saw the statue of a lion and a man further and started to jog toward it, while he yelled your name.

Your eyes felt too heavy, you couldn’t keep them open anymore. You felt how your body slowly started to relax and how your mind started to fade away when you were slowly starting to fade into sleep. Your hand where your phone was slowly fell, while you still lightly squeezed your phone.

Sam jogged, looking at every bench he saw but all of them was empty. He screamed your name again.

Then you heard his voice from a distance. You forced yourself to open your eyes, and you saw a familiar form reaching you, while everything started to get blurrier. A weak smile raised to your lips before you closed your eyes again and let a small sigh. He found you.

Sam ran toward you when he spotted you on the bench. He saw how your eyes were closed and he ran even faster, screaming your name. Just before he reached you, he saw how your phone dropped down from your hand to the ground, and his heart stopped beating.

“Fuck! Shit! No! Y/N!” - He kneeled front of you, cupping your cheeks, shaking you softly.

“Please no, open your eyes baby. Open your eyes!” - He begged, but you didn’t react.

He opened your mouth and pushed two of his fingers in your mouth.

“C’mon, throw it up…” 

Soon you started to gag, and he turned you, so your face was facing the ground, and his heart started to beat again when he saw that you started to throw up.

He gently smoothed your hair, whispered and leaned his forehead on your shoulder.

“That’s it, princess. Let it all out.” 

When it looked like you got all out, you opened your eyes again, looking at him.

“You came for me.” - You said with a weak voice.

“Of course I came princess.” - Sam said, kissing your head.

You closed your eyes again, as Sam lifted you in his arms and started to carry you into his car. You weakly grabbed his shirt into your hand while laying your head on his chest. You could feel how his heart was racing against your cheek and small smile raised to your lips. 

You were finally there where you wanted to be. Safe in Sam’s arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam placed you gently on the front seat of his car, putting a seatbelt on you, kissed your head before he ran to the other side of the car and jumped to the driver seat. He started the engine and started to drive.

You leaned your head to the backrest of the seat, as you looked at Sam with your eyes barely open. A happy smile was on your lips as the warmth of your heart kept spreading all over your body.

Without moving his eyes from the road, Sam put his hand on yours which was resting on your thigh and took your hand in his, squeezing it softly, as you squeezed it weakly back.

“It’s okay princess, you can go to sleep soon.” - He said and squeezed your hand a little harder.

When you arrived at his apartment building, Sam lifted you back to his arms from his car, kicked the door closed and started to head upstairs. You leaned your head to his shoulder, your other hand was wrapped around his neck as you held his shirt with your other one. You focused on the four inked birds on his neck, tracing the edges with your eyes. You wanted to know what was the story behind those birds, and also you wanted to hear the story behind the scars on his side.

Sam pressed the button to call the lift, and when you were waiting it to come down, you let go of his shirt and slowly reached your fingers to his neck. Sam looked at you from the corner of his eye, smile small twitching up to his lips when he knew what you were about to do.

You gently placed your fingers to those four inked birds, touching the skin lightly with your fingertips, which made Sam shiver softly.

But you didn’t ask anything. Your mind was still too blurry that you knew that if he tell the story behind those birds now, you couldn’t internalize the information.

Sam stepped inside his apartment and walked with you to the living room, and put you down on the couch. There was no way he would let you sleep in the sheets where he fucked another woman just an hour ago. He knew he needed to tell you that at some point. He knew he would risk everything with the information, but he wanted to be totally honest with you.

He walked to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and he started to fill it with water. Then he stopped and looked in front of him thinking. He remembered that when he and Nate were kids, his brother accidentally took a few pills of painkillers, because he thought it was candy. Their mother didn’t take him to the hospital, instead she made him drink milk, because it neutralized the effects of the meds.

He made you threw up, but he wanted to make sure, that you’re gonna be okay, so Sam poured the water out of the glass and he filled it with milk instead.

He walked back to the living room and kneeled down in front of you, reaching the glass toward you.

You frowned at him when you saw the white drink.

“Drink it, you’re gonna feel better.”

You reached to take the glass, and started to drink slowly. Sam rubbed your knees as he watched you with a soft smile on his lips.

When you were done, you gave him the glass back, and Sam took it from your hands and placed it on the coffee table. When he looked back at you a huge smile appeared on his face.

You frowned at him again.

“What?” - you asked, voice tired.

Sam chuckled and reached his hand up to the spot just above your upper lip, and wiped it with his thumb, making your ‘milk mustache’ to disappear.

When you realized why he did that, your eyes widened a little and a giggle left your lips. You leaned back on his couch and put your legs up on it, turning on your side. Sam smiled and started rubbing your side.

“You can’t sleep yet.” - he said.

“Why?” - you asked closing your eyes.

“You have to take a bath first.”

Your eyes snapped open at his words.

“Why?” - you asked again.

Sam’s smile widened a little. He looked you up and down. He saw that your body was covered in a light layer of sweat, and your hands were a little dirty, maybe because you had to lean against buildings when you were walking. His brows furrowed when he thought about you wandering on the streets alone, drugged, and wearing a dress, which showed a little much more skin he was comfortable with. He thanked whatever forces were watching over you that nothing bad happened to you, while you were out there.

“You’re dirty and sweaty.” - he answered. - “Come on.” - he grabbed your hands and slowly pulled you back into a sitting position.

You pouted when you realized that you had to move again, but you let him move you, because you were too tired to stop him.

Sam made you stand up and he started walking to the bathroom, pulling you after him slowly. He switched the lights on in the bathroom and you let go of him as you put both of your hands in front of your eyes.

Sam smiled when he saw that and he started filling the tub with water.

“Open your eyes, you’re gonna get used to it.” - he said as he stepped in front of you and grabbed your wrists gently.

He pulled on them slowly and you opened your eyes slightly.

“Can I undress you, babygirl?” - Sam asked with an amused voice.

He saw as you bit your lip and a blush appear on your face, while you were looking down at your feet. Sam gently lifted your arms above your head, then he let go of them so he can start to pull the dress off of your body. His eyes followed the dress as it uncovered your skin and he took in a deep breath.

He’s never gonna get bored watching your body.

You looked up at him briefly, then lowered your eyes again as a small smile appeared on your face. There he was again, being a gentleman, compared to that other guy from the club. Sam is not only asking you if he can touch you, but every time he does it, it isn’t in a rough or demanding way, it was the total opposite. His touch made you feel safe, unlike that bastard’s, who grabbed you at inappropriate places, whenever he felt like it.

When Sam was done pulling the dress off from you, he dropped it on the floor, as you lowered your arms. He rounded his hands around your body and unhooked your bra slowly, and as he pulled down the straps from your shoulders, he caressed the skin on your arms softly. The cloth joined your dress on the floor and Sam pulled down your panties, crouching down in front of you. As you stepped out of them, he pulled down your shoes too.

He stood up again and his eyes roamed your body in admiration, while you were still looking at the floor.

‘Does she really have no idea how amazingly gorgeous she is?’ - Sam asked in his head.

He put his finger under your chin, making you look up at him.

“My beautiful princess.” - he said and he saw as a big smile appeared on your face.

He smiled softly back at you and he rounded his arms around your body, pulling you close to him, hugging you tightly. He felt as you put your arms around his neck and squeezed him back while a sigh left your lips.

He started to rock you back and forth gently, while he waited for the tub to fill with enough water.

After a few minutes, Sam kissed you gently on your temple and turned the faucet off, taking your hand.

“You ready princess?”

You looked at the tub and sighed.

Sam helped you get in the tub, holding your hand as you lifted your leg into the tub, then the other, and slowly sitting down. The water was warm and you closed your eyes as a smile raised to your lips.

Sam kissed your hair again.

“I’ll be right back.” - And he rushed out of the bathroom to his bedroom, pulled the sheets from the bed, throwing them in the corner and running to his drawer to take clean ones. 

He had never changed his sheets as fast as now, but he needed to be quick, because he knew there was a chance that you fall asleep in the tub and end under the water.

When the sheets were somehow on his bed, he took his shirt off, grabbed his towel which was hanging on the cabinet door, took to you a clean one from the cabinet and walked back to the bathroom.

When he stepped back inside, he saw that you put your hair up in a bun, and how you were sitting in the tub, looking at him with a shy, cute smile on your lips. You looked just adorable and pure while sitting there, wiggling your toes under the water.

“Are you going to join me?” - You asked when you saw that he had no shirt on, and he had two towels in his hands.

Sam gave you a small wink, threw the towels to the toilet seat and started to unbutton his jeans.

You watched how his hands worked with his button and zipper, and slowly starting to pull his jeans and briefs down. Quiet whimper left your lips when you saw his half hard cock revealing under them. You truly hoped that you were the reason why he was already half hard.

When he kicked his pants away from his feet he stepped next to the tub, looking down at you.

“Make room, princess.”

You moved a little, as Sam stepped to the tub, sitting behind you. He reached out his long legs on either side of you and he wrapped his arms around your torso, pulling you close to him, as he leaned back in the tub. A sigh left his lips and he closed his eyes, leaning his head against yours.

You smiled, enjoying the warm water on your skin and his strong body pressing against your smaller one, feeling safe in his arms.

You grabbed his shower gel, and squeezed the bottle, letting the liquid fall into your palm. You put the bottle back and started washing your arms, neck, chest and stomach. Sam put some of the gel on his hand too and he started washing your back.

When you were done washing your legs too, you grabbed the bottle again and started massaging the gel on Sam’s thighs, going lower and lower towards his feet.

Sam leaned back in the tub and closed his eyes. He put his arms on either side of it, leaning his head back with a small smile on his face.

When you finished, you turned your head to look back at him, with a shy smile, and sparkling eyes.

When Sam felt you moving, he opened his eyes and when he saw your face he gave you a smirk.

He grabbed your shoulders and pulled you back against him again, wrapping his arms around you and kissing your temple while you giggled. You felt as his hands cupped your breasts and he started massaging them slowly.

Sam heard as you sighed and felt as you leaned your head back on his shoulder. He started kissing your neck softly, and soon you heard how he whispered in your ear.

“You missed a spot.”

Then you felt as one of his hands traveled down your stomach, to your pussy, rubbing your clit gently.

A whimper left your mouth as you pushed yourself harder against his hand.

Sam felt as you put your hand in his hair, and his heart skipped a beat when your fingers ran through his locks softly. He pulled you closer to his body if it was possible, gently biting and sucking on your neck, as your quiet moans and heavy breathing filled the room.

He wanted to take you right then and there, but he felt ashamed because of that other woman he was trying to fuck just over an hour ago. It wouldn’t be right making love to you now.

Sam furrowed his brows when that thought popped up in his head.

Lovemaking?

He felt as his fingers started moving faster against your clit and his other hand rubbed your breast a little harder. His lips left wet kisses all over your neck and shoulders, and he heard how your sweet moans got louder.

God, he loved hearing you moan.

And he loved feeling you shudder in his arms.

And he loved feeling your fingers caressing his hair.

Now he knew why having sex with you felt different compared to the sex he had with other woman.

You deserved to be cared for and loved, and that was exactly what he did.

He wasn’t sure about love, but he was sure as hell he cared about you. He cared about what you think, and he cared about what you feel.

“My sweet little princess.” - Sam whispered in your ear.

“Sammy.” - you panted heavily, and Sam felt as you started to push your pussy harder and faster against his hand.

“Come for me baby, let me hear you.” - he growled in his husky voice what you loved so much.

You moaned loudly when your orgasm hit you, and Sam buried his face in your neck as he helped you ride out your orgasm. Soon you collapsed in his arms, and he hugged you tightly, kissing your temple.

When your breathing returned to normal, you turned in his arms, straddling his waist. Sam looked up at you amused, and he let his eyes wander from your eyes, down to your body.

He saw as you reached out your hand, wrapping your palm and fingers around his now fully erect cock.

Sam shuddered and threw his head back. You slowly pumped his cock a few times, but then you felt how he grabbed your wrist, making you stop.

You looked in his eyes and he gulped loudly.

“Not now.” - he panted.

“Why?” - you asked, furrowing your brows.

‘I don’t deserve it.’ - he said in his head.

He gave you a small smile.

“I’m tired. Let’s go to sleep, okay princess?” - he asked caressing your waist.

You looked down, biting your lip, but nodded. You stood up and climbed out of the tub, grabbing one of the towels.

Sam quickly washed his upper body then he climbed out too.

When you finished drying yourself, you put your panties on you and wrapped the towel around your body, covering your breasts, stomach and waist.

Sam dried his upper body and placed the towel around his waist, then he looked at you, how you were looking down at your feets and playing with the hem of the towel near your thighs with your fingers.

He hummed quietly and stepped closer, opening the mirror cabinet above the sink and took his toothbrush and toothpaste. Then he reached his hand to the upper shelf, and grabbed from there a new toothbrush and offered it to you.

You raised your gaze a little from the floor, seeing the toothbrush in his hand, you took it and opened the package. Sam smiled and turned to the sink, placing a little toothpaste to his brush and handed it to you. You stepped next to him, throwing the package to the trash bin and took the toothpaste.

When you gave the toothpaste back to Sam, you lowered your gaze back to the floor, as Sam put it back to the cabinet and you two started to brush your teeths.

Only the sound of your brushing - and the voice of drain when the tub was slowly getting empty from the water - filled the bathroom. You looked down at your feet and Sam was looking down at you. He knew he needed to tell you about that other woman in his apartment, he just didn’t knew how or when.

He turned his gaze to the mirror, looking his own reflection while he felt ashamed.

You were sure you felt his eyes on you, so you raised your gaze from the floor, but you saw how Sam was looking forward. Your eyes wandered down to his bare chest, to his abs, until they stopped to his waist and his still half hard cock which was tenting under the towel.

You furrowed your brows a little - why he pleasured you but didn’t let you to pleasure him, even he was rock hard? Did he really cared you that much he didn’t mind his own pleasure?

He cared about somehow - that was for sure - because he came to look at you in the middle of the night when you called him. But how much and in what way he cared about you?

Sam saw from the mirror that you weren't staring at your feet anymore, but his erection. He slowly turned to look at you, seeing how you were staring at his cock your brows furrowed.

He was sure he knew what you were thinking, and that made him feel ashamed even more. His chest tightened in painful way when he imagined what would happen when he tells you about that other woman. You probably would rush out of his apartment and he would never see you again.

You finished brushing your teeth and headed to the bedroom. Sam gave you his white shirt, the same one which you wore week earlier, as he put his boxers on him.

You two crawled to the bed, Sam layed down on his back and you snuggled against his side, wrapping your hand around him, placing your leg between his and resting your chin to his chest and looking up to him.

Sam looked down at you smiling before he leaned down to gave you a soft kiss on your lips.

“Good night, princess.” - He whispered after your lips separated.

“Good night, Sammy.” - You whispered back before rested your cheek on his chest while closing your eyes.

Sam closed his eyes too, letting his fingertips made circles on your shoulder, while he felt your warm body against him. He wanted to enjoy this moment, because he was sure that after the morning, you will walk out of his life for good.

* * *

Sam woke up in the morning when he felt your soft lips on his chin, slowly moving up on his jaw to his cheek, before they found they way on his lips. Smile raised to his lips when your lips touched slightly his, and he opened his eyes only to meet your beautiful smiling face.

“Good morning.” - He growled with his deep and husky voice.

You rested your chin on his chest, looking at his face while letting your fingers to touch softly his lips.

“Morning.” - You whispered back, and he was sure that was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

You two stared each others for a while, before Sam spoke again.

“I need to tell you something.”

You smiled while letting your fingers slowly caress his cheek while your eyes roamed his face.

“I was in the club too last night.”

He saw how your pupils widened a little and your fingers stopped moving. Sam looked deep into your eyes, his heart was pounding hard in his chest and his mind was screaming to not to do it, that he would only send you away, but he wanted to be honest with you - that was what you deserved.

He promised he would treat you like you deserved - ‘like a fucking queen’. If you just let him after his confession.

He swallowed hard to get the lump away what was stuck in his throat, so he would get the next words out of his mouth.

“And I wasn’t alone when I get home…”


	9. Chapter 9

The breath caught in your throat when you heard his words, and you felt like your heart dropped in your stomach. 

You felt how his heart was beating fast in his chest under you, like it would rip off in any second.

You felt how your brows furrowed, making small wrinkles appear on your forehead, while you stared deep into his eyes, seeing your own reflection in those beautiful coloured eyes while you waited for him to continue - even when you knew exactly what he had meant.

Sam watched how the expression on your face changed, he felt how your body stiffened a little above him and how your fingers fidgeted against his bare chest.

He looked how your hair was hanging in front of your face, so he slowly reached his hand and dragged it behind your ear, while you were staying still, still staring at him.

He sighed deeply and swallowed again.

“Everyday I waited for you to call me… Everyday I kept my phone close, waiting that it would rang and it would be you calling me. And when you didn’t call, I went to the club last night to see if you would be there. Because I wanted to see you.”

You bite your cheek when you felt a little bad for not to call him earlier.

Sam leaned his head to the pillow, looking up to the ceiling when he couldn’t look you in the eyes anymore, to see how hate and disgust will fill them soon.

“I didn’t see you there. And I thought it.would be best to try to forget you, since it looked like you had forgot me too.”

He closed his eyes and licked his lips.

“So I brought another woman with here. But I couldn’t get you out of my mind. I remember how your hands gently brushed in my hair. I smelled your scent, and I even could hear how you were saying my name…”

He opened his eyes and a humorless laugh left his lips, which confused you.

“You know, you were the first woman who remembered my name.” - He turned to look at you again. - “That was why I wanted to take you out. You are different.”

You couldn’t help it when on your lips raised to a small smile. Sam let his fingers to comb your hair carefully.

“We were actually in the middle of the action when I told her to leave. She was pissed but I didn’t care. I just wished that you would be here with me.” - You raised with his chest when he took his lungs full of air, and with a long sigh let it all out.

You laid your chin on his chest, letting your fingers to fidget with his chest hair when you thought everything he just said to you. This was the reason why you hadn’t call him in the first place. But if he didn’t cared about you in any way, he wouldn’t told you any of this. He was honest with you, and that was what you respected the most in people. He came for you when you called him, and he took care of you when you needed it.

“But I’m here now.” - You whispered and raised your eyes to his face again. You felt how Sam’s fingers stopped playing with your hair and how he slowly let his eyes to meet yours.

You smiled at him and saw how a small smile raised to his lips.

“Really?” - Sam couldn’t believe his ears. You don’t want to leave? You want to stay?

You lifted your fingers to his neck, and gently landed your fingertips to his inked birds. When they landed on his skin, you felt how he shivered under your touch, which made your smile to grew even more.

“Maybe you can take me out, and show me that you really think that I am different.” - You said quietly.

Sam felt how his chest tightened in a new way, with a feeling he had never felt before. After what he did, you wanted him to take you out? He was sure he had fucked up his chances with you, any other woman would have stormed out from his apartment, but there you were, asking him to take you out. You truly were different.

“It would be my pleasure.” - He whispered and caressed softly your cheek.

You raised up from his chest to push your lips against his, to kiss him softly. Sam closed his eyes and kissed you gently back.

When you withdrew from the kiss, you caressed softly his chin, before you moved your hand back to his neck, touching the inked birds again.

Sam looked how your eyes roamed his tattoos while your fingers traced the edges.

“I got them in prison.” - He said quietly and you moved your eyes to met his eyes again, before you looked down to his side where were those three round scars.

Sam smiled a little before he continued - “And those are the reason why I rot there for thirteen years.”

You frowned, hesitated, before reached your hand to touch those scars. Sam followed your hand with his eyes, looking how you gently landed your fingers to the most sensitive part of his body.

Those scars felt callous, even a little rough, when you gently traced them with your fingers, learning how they felt under your fingertips. You had saw that there were three round scars on his back too, so you knew those bullets had went through him. You wondered how he ever survived from that.

Sam looked how the look in your eyes were tender - almost a little sad - when he looked how you learned his scars with your fingers. Then you landed your hand on top of them and turned your gaze back to him.

“I’m so sorry.” - You whispered.

Sam smiled and cupped your cheeks, smoothing it with his thumb, but didn’t say anything back.

You got up, straddled him by his waist and pushed your lips against his, kissing him softly but eagerly. Sam let his hands wander to your thighs, caressing slowly your legs, moving them up little by little, until he reached his shirt what was on you.

The kiss was slow and tender, you let your lips kiss him gently and enjoy his soft lips on yours, he was an amazing kisser, it sent shivers through your spine and the warmth fill your body.

Sam took a firm hold of your waist, and gently pushed them down so you could feel his bulge in his pants. A small moan left your lips against his lips when you felt it against your clothed pussy. Sam started to move your hips slowly against his bulge, while touching softly your lips with his tongue, asking permission to got in.

When you didn’t give that, Sam sat up fast, holding you in his lap as you rounded your hands around his neck, while he squeezed your ass. You gasped and with that Sam let his tongue to enter your mouth and rub it against yours as he kept squeezing softly your ass and starting to move you again against his bulge.

You were in the game too, starting to rock your hips with the pace of his hands, while slowly rocking them more and more firmly with each move you did. You ran your fingers through his hair softly, making Sam push his erection more firmly against you. You leaned your head back moaning his name quietly.

Sam started kissing your neck.

“God, I missed this so much.” - he said between kisses. - “I missed you so much.”

You couldn't help when a smile raised to your lips, while his stubble grazed your soft skin on your neck.

“I missed you too.” - you said and leaned your cheek on his head and played with his hair on the back of his neck. 

Sam bit soft your neck which made you moa louder his name. Your moans were music to his ears. He loved the way you moaned under his touches and kisses. 

But there was another noise you made he loved even more and he wanted to hear that again. So he slowly moved his hand between you two, moving your panties a little aside from your pussy, and tucked his hard cock out of his briefs.

When you felt what he was doing, another moan left your mouth and you bit your lip to try to hold yourself.

Sam took his cock in his hand and positioned himself at your entrance while you kept biting your lip when you waited for him to be finally inside you again.

He teased you, rubbing his glans on your pussy while you tried to lower yourself down, but he kept you up with his hand which was still on your ass.

“You want it princess?” - he panted against your neck, while giving another bite on your skin, smiling.

You nodded, still waiting for him to push himself in you.

“How bad do you want it?” - he rubbed gently your ass, clearly enjoying the situation.

You let out a frustrated sigh. You pulled your head away from his a little so you could look at him, and you saw that in fact, he had that cocky smirk on his face.

However it soon disappeared when you grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away from his cock quickly, and you lowered yourself down on him, while a low moan left your mouth.

Sam grabbed your hips with both of his hands firmly, throwing his head back as a growl left his mouth when your pussy swallowed his cock.

You started to move your hips slowly, and Sam looked up at you, putting one of his hands on the back of your neck, pulling you in for a kiss.

“Dirty girl.” - he murmured against your lips. - “My dirty little angel.”

You smiled at him and started to move your hips a little faster. Sam smirked back at you and he looked down at your body. You still had his white shirt on, but your nipples were hard, and he could see them through the fabric. He smiled and he slowly leaned back on the bed, to lay on his back, so he can enjoy the view.

He put his other hand back on your hip, caressing it, sometimes sliding them down to your thighs then back again.

“Ride me, princess.” - he panted admiring your body. - “Ride my cock, just like that.”

You smiled again, loving when he talked to you like that. It turned you on so much. 

You grabbed his hands and pulled them higher, making him grab your breasts through his shirt, and you squeezed his hands, making them squeeze your boobs too.

Sam let out a deep growl and he threw his head back against the pillow, while his hips jerked up violently from the bed, making him thrust himself deeper in you.

You let out a high pitched moan at that, and you moved your hips more roughly. You were trying to push yourself lower, while he tried to push himself higher, both of you trying to make his cock go deeper and deeper inside your pussy, while both of you were panting and moaning heavily.

Sam looked up at you again, watching as your face contracted in pleasure. He cupped your nipples between his thumb and forefingers, squeezing them a little, and he felt how your pussy squeezed his cock too because of the action.

“Fuck!” - he exclaimed and he pinched them again, and your walls tightened around him again.

He growled loudly, and he sat up suddenly, wrapping his arms around your waist, pushing you on your back.

You gasped as you fall on your back, and a whimper left your mouth when his cock slipped from your pussy. 

You watched as Sam grabbed your panties and he teared the thin fabric, making you whimper, because of how much it turned you on. 

Sam threw the destroyed cloth aside, and pushed your knees roughly apart, then he grabbed his cock, slamming it hardly back inside you, making you scream.

“Squeeze my cock, baby.” - he moaned as he pushed the shirt up on your body, uncovering your breasts. - “Squeeze my cock with your tight little pussy.” 

He leaned down and captured your nipple with his mouth, licking and sucking it, while he pinched your other with his fingers.

You moaned and arched your back, putting your hands in his hair, running your fingers through it, tugging on his locks, not too roughly, but firmer than before. 

You arched your back, pushing yourself more into him. Sam growled, when your walls tightened around him again, and he rounded his other hand around your waist, making you bend over his arms more. 

Suddenly you made that sound again he was waiting for, indicating that he had found your spot again. He looked up at you and thrusted his hips harder, watching your face. He saw that you leant your head back against his pillow, while your eyes were closed, and you were biting your lip. He felt that your body stilled suddenly and with the next thrust your pussy squeezed his cock harder than before.

He groaned loudly and buried his face in your neck, as he slammed his cock harder and longer in you. He felt as you milked his cock while he shooted his seed inside you, slowing down with each thrust he made, until he couldn’t held himself up anymore and layed on top of you.

He felt how your chest moved rapidly against his, and he weakly pushed himself up on his hands and he collapsed on the bed next to you, with closed eyes.

You took a deep breath when he lifted himself off from you, and you turned on your side with a big smile, your eyes barely open.

When Sam felt you move, he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at you. When he saw your smiling face, he smiled too and lifted his arm so you could cuddle to his side. You pushed yourself close against him and he hugged you, kissing your forehead.

“You’re staying for breakfast?” - Sam asked quietly, while he was caressing your shoulder.

You turned your head up to look at him, nodding with a smile on your face.

“Excellent.” - he said and turned you on your back, climbing on you, and kissed your lips while a giggle left your mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

You laid on the bed on your side, your hand extended to the spot next to you as you smoothed the sheet. You could still feel Sam’s warmth on it. You had a huge smile on your face, it reached from one ear to another.   
  
Sam wanted to bring you breakfast to bed, and you heard how he left the apartment when he went to visit the bakery close to his place.   
He told you he would treat you like a queen, and at this moment, that was exactly how you felt. You sat up on the bed and looked around in search for your bag. You could see your ruined panties on the floor, and you hid your face in your hands, hiding your smile. Then you thought about how you have to go home, only wearing your short dress, and nothing under it, and the smile fell from your face. 

It only brought down your mood a little, Sam will be soon back, and you can enjoy his company again. 

You stood up and went in the living room, finding your bag on the couch. You grabbed it and fished out your phone, seeing that you had two missed calls and a text from your best friend.

'Hey, I thought you said last night that you were coming home? Where are you?’ - the message said.

You suddenly remembered that last night you wanted to go home, but for some reason, you ended up at Sam’s place. You didn’t remember much of what happened, just that you started to feel weird after drinking from the cocktail that creepy guy bought you.

Your eyes widened when you realized what happened.

You quickly dialed your friend’s number, waiting for her to pick up the phone.

“Hey, Y/N, where are you?” - you heard her voice, sounding sleepy.

“Hey, uhm... I’m at uh… Amanda’s place.” - you lied.

You had a feeling that she would flip her shit if you told her the truth.

“Are you okay?” - you asked her.

“Ugh, yeah, but I drank a lot last night, my head is killing me.” - she groaned.

You let out a sigh of relief.

“I’m gonna stay here for a little, I’m gonna send a text before I go home.” 

“Okay, bye.” - she yawned, then ended the call.

You put the phone back, and went back to bed, waiting for Sam come back. After a few minutes, you heard the door open and you get up from the bed and walked in the kitchen in his white shirt.

Sam put the two bags down on the counter and smiled when he felt two arms hug his torso from behind.

“I told you to stay in bed.” - he said amused, as he emptied the bags.

“I know, but I missed you.” - you said smiling.

Sam’s grin widened and he turned around, putting his arms around you and looked in your eyes, while he was holding you close to him.

“I was only away for 10 minutes.”

“Too much.” - you pouted, making Sam laugh.

He kissed you happily, then he turned a little, still keeping one of his arms around you.

He pulled out a new, simple black pair of panties from one of the bags with a smirk on his face, and held it up in front of your face.

You blushed when you saw it, but laughed and snatched it out of his hand.

“Thank you.”

“The least I could do since a I ruined yours.” - he murmured and kissed you again, slowly.

You sighed into the kiss and put your arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

After a few seconds Sam pulled away with a smile, touching his forehead against yours.

“Let’s eat, baby.” - he murmured and let go of you as you stepped away from him with a smile and sat at the table. 

Sam grabbed two plates and two mugs from one of the cabinets, and put them on the table. He bought different pastries from the bakery so you can select what you like the most. While you did that, he poured coffee in both of the mugs, then he sat down opposite of you.

“Hmm, it’s good.” - you said when you started eating.

Sam smiled as he took a bite too from a bagel.

“What kind of foods do you like?” - he asked.

“Why do you ask?”

“I’m just thinking about where to take you on the date.” - he replied with sparkling eyes.

“Surprise me.” - you said in a teasing voice.

Sam chuckled, but looked down, when he felt how his cheeks became hot. He never really asked anyone on a date before. Well, not after prison anyway. He was good at being charming and was good at flirting, and he can definitely say he was good in bed, but he didn’t really know how to be romantic.

Your eyes widened when you saw the blush on his cheeks.

“Oh my God, are you blushing?” - you asked with a huge smile.

You couldn’t believe your eyes. The man who can make you go weak in the knees with only just looking at you, and who can make your whole body shake with pleasure after he was done fucking you is blushing while you were talking about your date.

Sam cleared his throat, as he looked up at you briefly, then down at his plate again.

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are!” - you said amused and leaned back in the chair. - “You’re so cute.” 

Sam narrowed his eyes as he looked up at you.

“What did you just call me?” - he asked in a low voice.

Your breath caught in your throat as you saw the expression on his face and you pushed your legs together when you heard the sound of his voice. Okay, this was what you were talking about, he was looking at you like a predator is looking at its prey, ready to pounce.

It was amazing, you two had sex less than an hour ago, but he can still make you wet in an instant, out of nowhere.

You smiled, but didn’t answer him, instead you bit your lip, knowing he’ll like it.

You saw as his eyes darkened and he leaned back in his chair.

“Come here.” - he said simply, while still looking at you with an intense gaze.

You stood up faster than you originally planned, making the corner of Sam’s mouth turn upwards at your eagerness.

You walked next to him, and without breaking eye contact, Sam pushed everything on the table further, making space for you in front of him.

He pat the edge of the table, without saying anything.

His smirk widened when he heard as a whimper left your mouth. 

You turned your back to the table, without stepping closer to him, and you simply put your ass on the edge of it, still staying next to him.

“Cute.” - Sam said mockingly when you didn’t sat exactly where he wanted you to.

He suddenly grabbed your hips, pulling you in front of him on the table. Then when you were sideways, he grabbed both of your knees, pulling them apart roughly, meanwhile turning you, so you were properly in front of him. 

A low moan escaped your lips when he did that, and you returned his intense gaze, waiting for his next move. He smiled when he saw that you were panting heavily, and he slowly pulled both of your legs over his shoulders. He gently caressed your thighs, as he leaned closer to your pussy, while he was still looking up at you.

You put one of your hands in his hair, running your fingers through his locks, while you licked your lips. You shivered when you felt his hot breath on you.

Sam lifted one of his hands to your pussy, gently putting his fore- and middle finger on your slit and slowly caressed your pussy from your clit to your opening, then back, making you moan.

Neither of you broke eye contact, while he did that several times, and a confident smirk was on his face while he watched your reactions. 

“You like it when I play with you, don’t you, princess?” - he asked in a husky voice.

You hummed in response, caressing his hair.

Sam pushed his fingers in you, and saw how you closed your eyes, while a whimper left your mouth. He lifted his other hand from your thigh and put his palm on your stomach, so his thumb was now on your clit, making gentle circles on it.

Your legs squeezed his shoulders in excitement as he touched you there, then your body relaxed again, enjoying his touches.

Sam watched how your pussy swallowed his fingers every time he pushed them in you, and how they became wetter and wetter every time he pulled them out. Then his eyes traveled to his other hand, resting just below your belly button and he bit his lip when he saw the contrast between his rough skin and your smooth one.

You were so much younger than him, and for some reason it turned him on more than anything. Maybe because it made him proud that out of all the younger men you could get, you still chose him.

He looked back at your face, and he kissed the inside of your thigh, making you open your eyes again.

“You like it that I’m older than you?” - he asked in a low voice.

You nodded your head, putting your other hand on his, which was on your stomach.

“Does it turn you on, babygirl?”

“Yes.” - you said in a breathy voice, and you started to move your hips a little.

Sam lifted his thumb from your clit and licked it with his tongue slowly, then he captured it between his lips and sucked on it gently, while he was still moving his fingers gently in and out of you.

You leaned your head back and moaned loudly, while you pushed your pussy harder against his face.

Sam hummed in delight, then he lifted his head and put his thumb back on your clit.

“It turns me on too.” - he said, and he kissed your thighs again, gently biting and licking them.

He watched in amusement as you opened your legs wider apart and rocked your hips harder, making his fingers go deeper in you.

Sam smirked and curled his fingers, while he pushed on your clit harder as he moved his thumb on it faster.

You started moaning with every breath that left your lungs, as you leaned back on the table. You lifted your hips from the table, while you rocked them wildly, desperately searching for release.

Suddenly Sam lifted his thumb again and put his mouth on your clit, sucking on it roughly while he flicked it with his tongue, as his fingers rubbed your sweet spot.

You pulled on his hair while you pushed your pussy more into his mouth, feeling your orgasm approaching.

“Sam!” - you whined in a high pitched voice and with a little shake of his head, you were pushed over the edge.

You rode out your orgasm against his mouth and fingers, and he only let you go, when you stopped moving under him. 

He looked down at your soaking wet pussy and he gently licked it a few more times, making sure that he avoided your oversensitive clit. He slowly pulled out his fingers too, when your walls stopped squeezing them, and he licked them too, then he leaned down while he was looking up at your body, slowly pushing his tongue in you.

Your legs shuddered when you felt his warm tongue entering you, and you pushed yourself up on your elbows, looking down at him.

A smile appeared on your face when you saw that he was looking at you, while he was licking you clean. 

Sam smirked and after pulling his tongue out of you, he licked your pussy from your opening, this time up to your clit, and he chuckled amused when you pulled yourself away from him with a gasp.

He removed your legs from his shoulders, so now they were hanging from the table on either side of him. You sat up and smiled down at him, and he circled his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him, and hugged you.

You giggled, putting both of your hands in his hair, while his head was comfortably pushed against your breast through the shirt and you felt as he let out a deep sigh, nuzzling his head more into you.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that day you were heading home, in your new pair of panties what Sam had bought to you. Sam wanted to give you a lift to your apartment, but you said you go with a taxi, you didn’t want to take the chance your friend would see you with him.

You had no idea how to tell her that you were going on a date with Sam. You remembered what she said to you when you returned with her back to your apartment after you two spend the night at his place, and he wanted to serve you two breakfast. How the one night stands don’t work like that, how it’s that ‘you just fuck and you go’.

But things weren’t like that with Sam. He wasn’t just a one night stand. He genuinely wanted to get to know you and take you out. You two made a date to the same night, and you were kinda nervous about it.

You practically didn’t know anything about him. You only knew his name and that he was in prison. And that was it. But you knew in your date you would get to know him better, asking about his family and his job, about his history and childhood too.

You paid the taxi and crawled out of it, and headed to your building. When you were in the lift you fished your keys out from your bag, while waiting it to stop on your floor.

When you finally were inside your apartment, you heard how the tv was on in the living room, so you threw your keys to the table in the hall, and walked toward to your room, seeing how your friend was lying on the couch under the blanket.

“Hey.” - she yawned to you, as you greeted her back, making your way to your room, taking your clothes off, grabbing your towel and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, even you did remember you were bathing with Sam after he went to look at you in the middle of the night. But you wanted to feel more refreshed when you were heading on your date.

You took a long, warm and calm shower, while trying to ignore the warm feeling in your chest when you couldn’t stop smiling when you were thinking of Sam. You were sure he had forgot about you when you didn’t called him after the first time you met, but you were more than happy to know that he had been thinking about you the whole week.

He was handsome, he was nice and tender, nothing what his appearance would made people think of him. Of course he was tough and a little bad boy - since he had been in prison, but deep down his heart he was caring and really sweet.

Sure he was much older than you, but it didn’t bother you in any way. It was actually really hot. He surely had knowledge about how to satisfy woman, unlike your first - and so far only - boyfriend, who had no idea what he was doing when you were having sex. He didn’t even made you cum, if you weren’t touching yourself during the action.

But Sam… You sighed about when you thought how he had made you cum with his mouth… With his fingers… With his cock… He surely knew what he was doing, and you craved for more.

After washing yourself, you wrapped your towel around your body and walked back to your room. On your way you noticed that your friend had fallen asleep on the couch.

You still had time until your date, and you smiled when you thought that he’s gonna maybe take you out later that week, but he said he wanted to be with you again as soon as possible.

You still didn’t know where he’s gonna take you though. He seemed a little nervous when he asked about what food you liked, and you grinned as you pictured him pacing back and forth in his apartment trying to figure out a place.

You heard as your phone vibrated on your nightstand and you grinned again when you saw it was a message from Sam. Or Sammy, cause that’s how his name was in your phonebook.

“Dress nice.” - the text said with a heart emoji after it.

You giggled when you read it and you ran to your wardrobe, trying to choose an outfit.

You opened the doors and looked at the dresses you had. You stood there thinking, tapping your chin. Sam already saw you in sexy dresses, which showed much skin, so you wanted to dress different this time.

You pulled out a dark green one, which reached just below your knees, it was loose and it was a little closed at the neck, so it didn’t showed much. You put it in front of you and looked in the mirror, then you shook your head and put it back.

You pulled out a red one, but it was too short, so you immediately put it back.

“Maybe next time.” - you grinned.

You looked at the dresses again, until your eyes landed on an elegant black dress. You took it out and after pulling on matching bra and panties, you pulled on the dress too. You looked in the mirror and smiled.

It was fitting on your form, but it was a little loose below the waist. It reached to the ground, and it was long sleeved. It didn’t show anything of your chest, only your neck. You turned around and it showed a little of your back, but it was very solid.

When you took a step to go make your hair and make-up, you noticed that the dress had a slit, which reached to your mid thigh. Your eyes widened as you looked down.

‘Oh yeah, I forgot about that.’

Then you smiled and decided to go in that anyway, you were sure Sam is going to like it.

You sat down at your desk, which had a mirror on it, and you decided to put your hair in a loose bun, so some of your hair would hang in your face a little on either side.

You decided to make a natural make-up, only highlighting your eyes with black eyeliner and mascara. You put on a pair of simple silver earrings, which had sparkling stones in them.

You smiled at yourself in the mirror, then looked at your clock, you still had a little time before Sam picks you up.

Then your eyes widened.

Wait, you asked him not to take you home, because you didn’t want your friend to see him.

Just when you thought about how to solve that problem, your phone vibrated with another message.

'I’m gonna send a taxi to your place, the driver will take you to the restaurant. I’ll be waiting for you outside, princess.’

You smiled again, you loved it when he called you nicknames.

You opened your laptop, and surfed on the net, reading news and chatting with a few of your friends, then you heard as a car horned outside.

You rushed to the window and saw the taxi. You quickly pulled on a pair of black heels, and you grabbed a little silver bag, putting your phone and purse in them, then you rushed to the door, noting that your friend was still sleeping on the couch.

* * *

Sam was waiting outside of a rather fancy restaurant. He was wearing a black tux, with white shirt, without a tie. The top few buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned.

He was pacing back and forth, sometimes looking at the road, everytime a taxi showed up his heart skipped a beat, thinking it was you.

After a few minutes another taxi stopped in front of the building, and he narrowed his eyes a little to see who was sitting at the back. When he saw it was you, a big smile appeared on his face. He was so lost in your beautiful features that he forgot to move, so he was just standing there with lovesick expression on his face.

You smiled when you saw him frozen in place, and you saw how his eyes widened when you stepped out of the taxi.

'God, she’s so beautiful.’ - he thought then his breath stuck in his throat when you started walking to him, and he saw as the dress revealed your bare leg.

He groaned and felt that his pants became tighter.

'My dirty little angel.’ - he thought as his eyes travelled up and down your body.

You stopped in front of Sam and he circled his arms around your waist pulling you close to him.

“You look absolutely breathtaking.” - he whispered, touching his forehead against yours as you put your arms around his neck.

“You look sexy in a tux.” - you smiled, making Sam chuckle.

“Only in a tux?” - he asked as he put one of his hands on the side of your neck, and he run his thumb across your lower lip.

You opened your mouth while you were still looking in his eyes and sucked on his finger gently, making his smile widen.

You pulled away a little, making his finger slip from your mouth and said in a low voice.

“You look good in me too.”

This time Sam actually groaned out loud when his cock twitched hard in his pants at your words. His hand slipped from the side of your neck to the back of it, and he pulled you in for a rough kiss.

You happily opened your mouth to give access to his tongue, and your fingers slipped in his hair, caressing his scalp.

As Sam pulled your body closer to his by the arm which was around your waist, you felt the bulge in his pants, making you smile against his mouth.

Sam pulled away, taking in a deep breath.

“You’re a bad girl, you know that? I have to punish you for it.” - he said in a husky voice.

You felt yourself getting wetter at his words, and you ran your forefinger along his jawline.

“I can’t wait.”

Sam gave you a smirk.

“We’ll see about that.”

He kissed your cheek and looked down quickly to see if his bulge was still big, but then he saw that it was barely noticeable, so he grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the entrance.

You followed him with a smile, and you looked up at the name of the restaurant. Your eyes widened when you saw it, and you pulled on Sam’s hand.

He stopped and turned to look at you.

“What’s wrong?”

“Sam we can’t eat here.”

“Why not?” - he asked with a frown.

“Uhm, I don’t know if you know that, but it’s the most expensive restaurant in the city.”

“I know that, that’s why I wanted to take you here.” - he said with a charming smile.

“I don’t have money for it.” - you said and tried to plead him with your eyes to go somewhere else.

Sam laughed and pulled on your hand so you were now standing in front of him.

“You’re so cute, you know that?” - he said and gently touched the tip of your nose with his forefinger. - “I was the one who asked you on a date, so I’m gonna pay, princess.”

You frowned at him, but when he slowly started to walk inside, still holding your hand, you followed him.

The waiter lead you to your table. The table was in the corner, and there was a bench which was against the wall on one side of the table. On the other side there were two chairs, but after Sam helped you to sit down on the bench, he walked around the table and sat on your left side.

The waiter asked what you two wanted to drink, and Sam told him to bring the best champagne of the house. You looked at Sam and was about to protest but he put his hand on the top of yours on the table and smiled.

“I promised I would treat you like a queen, and as a queen you will be treated tonight.”

You felt how your cheeks blushed, while Sam took the menus from the table, and handed you one of them.

You took it and started to went through the foods, wondering what you want to eat.

When you had decided what you want, the waiter brought you the champagne and took your orders, and Sam started to tell about his life.

You listened intently how Sam told you about his childhood, how after their mother died, their father left him and his little brother in an orphanage. He told you about how they were there for years, before they needed to run after they found their mother’s journal and an old lady died in front of their eyes.

How they started to finish their mother’s legacy. How he ended up in prison, how he got out and got reunited with his little brother.

You were amazed. Everything sounded unreal.

Sam asked about you and your family. You told him a little about your childhood and your boring life, there wasn’t much to tell compared to what he had in his past.

Then the waiter brought you your food and you started to eat. Once in awhile you let your eyes wander around the restaurant, seeing rich snobs drinking and eating there with their expensive dresses.

You changed your position a little, and tried to eat, but somehow you had lost your appetite and you just stared at the food in your plate.

Sam noticed that you were nervous, just like on the night when he first met you and he put his hand on your arm, rubbing it softly.

“What’s the matter?”

You frowned deeper.

“I… I’m just not very comfortable in a place like this.”

Sam moved a little closer to you on the bench and moved his hand away from your arm.

“I’ll help you feel more comfortable.”

You watched as he reached under the table with his right hand, and soon you felt how it made his way on your bare thigh, just where the slit of your dress ended. He smoothed his hand over your skin and he pushed on your thigh so your legs were little more apart.  
  
“Sam, please no.” - you whispered in panic, as you again looked around in the restaurant which was full of people.  
  
But Sam ignored you, and with his other hand he reached for his plate and pulled it closer in front of him. He grabbed his fork and continued eating while you felt as he pushed your panties aside and touched your clit.


	12. Chapter 12

You whimpered quietly when his fingers moved down to your entrance, and he made them wet, then he moved them back to your clit, caressing it gently.

Sam turned his head to look at you with a smile.

“Princess, you’re not gonna finish your food?” - he asked in a fake innocent voice.

You bit the inside of your cheek and grabbed your fork, but just when you lifted it up, Sam pushed one of his fingers inside you, and you slammed the fork back to the table loudly, making the people sitting at the nearby tables look at you.

Sam held back a laugh as he watched how your eyes were closed with furrowed brows, while you were trying to hold back a moan.

He turned to a woman who was closest to the two of you and said.

“She really enjoys the food.”

The woman gave you two a weird look and turned back to her table, with the rest of the people.

Sam noticed that the waiter is coming towards your table, and he leaned close to your ear.

“If you don’t keep a straight face, I’ll go deeper.” - he whispered.

The waiter arrived at the table and took the empty champagne bottle.

“Would you like another one?”

Sam looked at you again, smiling, while he slowly moved his finger in and out.

“Would you, baby?”

You shook your head, as you were looking at the plate and Sam politely declined the waiter’s offer, who walked away.

Sam saw as you put your elbows on the table and leaned your forehead against your hands, still looking down.

He grew worried, maybe he went too far this time. He felt that you were really wet, so he thought that you didn’t mind that he touched you in public, but maybe he thought wrong. He pulled his finger out of you and was about to apologize and ask you if you were alright, but then he saw as you quickly moved one of your hands under the table and grabbed his wrist, keeping his hand in place.

You were still leaning your forehead against your other hand, and you turned your head a little, to look at him.

“Maybe I want you to go deeper.”

Sam’s heart started beating harder in his chest, and he looked around in the restaurant, while he licked his lips. He looked at you again and leaned a little closer, with a smile on his face.

“Want me to make you cum in front of these rich assholes?” - he asked in a low voice.

You bit your lip, nodding at him, and his smile widened.

“Open up.” - he patted your thigh, which was next to him, gently.

You lifted your leg over his thigh, and you leaned back, grabbing the menu. You opened it and held it up in front of your face. You turned to Sam, looking at him with a big smile.

Sam chuckled and he turned back to his plate, and continued eating, while he caressed your pussy again, then slowly pushed his finger into you. He pumped it in and out of you a few times, then when you became wetter, he added a second finger.

He smiled when he heard you sigh deeply, and felt you squirm a little. When he also felt that you started to move your hips, he curled his fingers to rub your spot and moved his hand, so his palm rested on your clit.

You let out a quiet whimper and you looked at Sam from behind the menu, and he turned to you, smiling at you.

“You’re so beautiful.” - he whispered as he watched your face as it contracted in pleasure.

You tried to hold yourself back from moving your hips too wildly, but your orgasm was approaching fast. You lowered the menu a little to look around the restaurant, to see if anyone was watching, and when you saw that everybody was busy chatting or eating, you moved your hips harder against his hand.

You frowned and let go of the menu with one hand, and you put it in front of your mouth.

Sam felt as you became wetter and your walls squeezed his fingers, then he heard as you moaned quietly. Your mouth was closed, and your hand was in front of it, so it was barely noticeable, but it still made Sam smile proudly.

You panted heavily with a closed mouth as you came down from your high, and you put the menu down on the table. You looked at Sam with a lazy, satisfied smile and he leaned over and kissed your temple.

He pulled out his fingers from you and licked them.

“Hmm, the food is really good here.” - he said casually and continued eating, while he listened to your rich laugh with a smirk.

* * *

Sam asked you to visit his place before you head back home. As you stepped inside his apartment, hand in hand, Sam threw his suit jacket to the back of his couch and turned to you.

You smiled and walked closer to him, circling your arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

Sam moved his hands on your ass, and gave a firm squeeze, making you to moan in his mouth.

“Mmm… I love the noises you make.” - He murmured against your lips, while nibbling softly your lower lip.

You smiled back, and moved one of your hands down his back, down to his side, until you reached his pants. Sam groaned when he felt how you opened his pants and put your hand below them to rub his cock.

You moved to leave small kisses to his inked birds on his neck, while you rubbed his cock, feeling how it slowly got harder and harder in your handling.

Sam closed his eyes and left a long groan when he was rock hard, and you moved your hand under his briefs, stroking him gently.

“This time I’m gonna make you feel good.” - you whispered against his neck, and pushed him down to the couch.

Sam watched with lust filled eyes as you sat next to him, your body facing him, while you let your lips brush the skin on his neck, and you started to pump him slowly.

Sam leaned his head back to the backrest, closing his eyes, enjoying how your soft hand felt around his cock, and dreaming how good your soft lips would feel around him.

Since the top few buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, your lips traveled lower on his skin, towards his collarbone.

Sam let out a deep sigh, enjoying your actions, and he moved one of his hands in your hair, gently caressing your scalp.

“Yeah, you want to taste me baby girl?” - Sam moaned low, but he felt how you stopped your actions and your body stiffened against him.

He opened his eyes and looked at you, seeing how you leaned your forehead against his chest, staying still.

“Did… Did I say something wrong?” - he asked, tilting his head when he tried to see your face.

You looked up at him, taking your hand out from his pants, looking down to the floor. Sam looked at you with a frown, why did you suddenly become insecure?

“I… I have never… Done it…” - you whispered, tucking your hair behind your ear.

“You haven’t sucked a cock before?” - Sam saw how you shook your head a little.

“No… Me and my ex never did oral..” - you said ashamed.

Sam’s eyes widened from realization.

“So… Are you saying, that when I licked you when your friend was here too.. That was the first…” - Sam didn’t manage to finish his sentence when he saw you nodding, your eyes still fixed to the floor.

So he was the first one who had give you oral. And you had never given a blowjob to anyone.

Now he saw you as little more pure and innocent angel than he used to see you.

Even you had been dirty, very dirty. Just few hours ago you let him finger you in the finest restaurant of the city.

He couldn’t stop thinking what kind of an asshole your ex was, giving oral was one of the most perfect way to pleasure a woman. He knew that not everyone liked it, but he surely loved it. Receive and to be given.

Then an idea popped on his mind, and he heard himself asking:

“Do you want me to teach you?”


	13. Chapter 13

You looked at Sam with a small smile as a light blush was covering your cheeks. You nodded at him and Sam’s eyes sparkled.

He caressed your cheek and pulled you in for a soft kiss.

“We stop if you feel uncomfortable, okay?”

“Mhm.” - you hummed and watched as Sam took a pillow from the couch and put it on the floor, between his legs.

You stood up, while Sam grabbed both of your hands, helping you to get on your knees in front of him.

Before he could say anything he saw as you grabbed his pants and briefs and started pulling them down. He smirked and pushed himself up a little, so you can pull them down to his ankles.

When you were done, you looked up at him, smoothing your palms slowly back and forth on the top of his thighs.

Sam’s smile softened, and he grabbed his cock with one of his hands.

“Lick it, baby.” - he said in his low, sexy voice.

You looked down at his cock, then leaned closer, deciding to lick the tip of it. You gently touched your tongue against it, and gave it a soft lick, but then you heard as Sam let out a sigh, which kind of sounded like hissing, so you pulled away, looking up at him wide eyed.

Sam was watching you with hooded eyes, and when you looked at him alarmed, he grabbed your hand with his other one, which was still on his thigh, interlacing your fingers.

“Do it again.” - he said, as he was trying to keep his breathing steady.

One corner of your mouth turned upwards in a smile and you licked the tip of his cock again, firmer than before. This time you felt something wet on your tongue.

Sam let out a small groan when he watched as you pulled away again, looking at the precum which was now hanging between his cock and your mouth, and you used your finger to help you lick it off.

“Do you like the taste of me, baby?”

You smiled at him, nodding.

“Wrap those beautiful lips around me.” - Sam said as he let go of his cock.

You licked your lips, making them wet and you put them around the tip of his cock. Sam let out a quiet moan and he put his hand on the back of your head, slowly pushing it down. When he felt your lips going a little lower on his cock, he squeezed some of your hair gently between his fingers, and pulled on them, making your lips move back to the tip.

He watched your face, trying to see if you still wanted to do this, and just when he was about to ask it, he felt as you moved your head on your own, up and down on his cock, setting a slow pace.

Sam hummed in delight and he closed his eyes, enjoying your soft lips around his hard dick. He felt as you pushed your tongue against him, while you were still moving your head, making not only your lips but your tongue too to caress his throbbing cock.

“Aahh, just like that, princess.” - he whispered in the quiet apartment, looking down at you, admiring the way you are pleasuring him. - “You’re such a good girl.” - he praised you, while he let go of your hand, so it can join his other hand in your hair, slowly pulling out the pins of your bun.

He put them on the couch next to him, then he started caressing your hair, with one of his hand, gathering a lock of it in his other hand, keeping it in place, then he slowly did the same again, and he only stopped when all of your hair was in his hand, holding it like it was in a ponytail.

He felt that you were still only moving your mouth on the same path as he showed you, so he spoke up again.

“Come on babygirl, I know you can take more.” - he panted.

You hummed, and moved your head lower, making his cock go deeper in your mouth, hearing as he let out a noise which sounded like something between a moan and a whimper.

The feeling was mutual, you loved the noises he made too. It felt really good that you were the one causing them, and it made you proud, more confident, and courageous.

So you lowered your head until the tip of his cock reached the back of your throat, and you put one of your hand around the rest, starting to pump him slowly, while you moved your head in the same pace, gently stroking him with your lips and tongue.

You heard as Sam started to pant heavily, and he fidgeted a little in the couch. His grip tightened a little in your hair, and you opened your eyes, seeing that his other hand was next to him on the couch, grabbing a pillow, clenching and unclenching it with his fingers. You reached out for it with your other hand, grabbing it and pulling it on his thigh, interlacing your fingers.

“Fuck, princess, you’re so fucking good.” - Sam moaned as he was watching you, and he squeezed your hand. - “Can you go faster? Please baby, suck me faster.” - he pleaded and it made you smile, and you decided to tease him, just like he used to do all the time.

You remembered when he said that it turned him on too that he was older than you, so you wanted to try something.

You leaned away from him, making his cock slip from your mouth and you looked up at him, with a sultry smile on your face, while your hand still moved up and down his cock slowly.

“Do I make you feel good, daddy?”

Sam groaned and tightened his grip in your hair, pulling your face to his, and he kissed you roughly, pushing his tongue in your mouth. You returned his eagerness and only pulled away when you have to come up for air.

“Come on baby, make daddy proud.” - he panted and watched excited as you smirked at him, lowering yourself back in front of his cock.

You grabbed his dick firmly in your hand, while you put his glans in your mouth and sucked on them hard, making him groan loudly.

“Yes, princess, suck it.” - Sam moaned as he felt his orgasm approaching.

He couldn’t believe this was your first blowjob, you were so fucking good, he could barely hold himself back to push himself more in your mouth.

You lowered your head more and more, going faster with each move, while you fastened your movements with your hand too, making Sam groan with every breath he took.

Suddenly you felt as his cock became harder and he moaned loudly.

“I’m gonna cum…”

You didn’t move away, you wanted to taste him, and the noises he was making, turned you on more than anything.

Your other hand was on his thigh, and you squeezed his leg, encouraging him to cum in your mouth.

Sam couldn’t help when he squeezed your hair, and pushed his hips forward. You frowned when his cock slipped to the back of your throat again, and you pulled your head back a little but then you pushed it forward again and sucked hard.

“Fuck, fuck fuck, fuck!” - Sam cursed with each move of his hips, trying to not push himself too deep.

You felt him shoot his load in your mouth, and you gulped down every drop of him as the move of his hips slowed down.

You pulled away, making his softening cock slip from your mouth and you looked up at him with a smile, while you wiped your mouth with your hand.

Sam was leaning back in the couch, with his head resting on the backrest, his breath slowly turning back to normal. You stood up and saw that he was smiling with closed eyes. You sat next to him, and when he felt that he opened his eyes and looked at you in admiration.

You smiled at him back, looking how his eyes sparkled in a new way.

“Was it good?”

Sam’s smile widened and lifted his hand to caress your cheek.

“Can’t believe that this was your first time.”

You felt how your cheeks started to heat up, and how they slowly started to get a slight color of red, while you turned your head a little so your cheek buried more in his huge palm.

Sam roamed your beautiful face, your pink cheekbones and your shy smile on your lips.

“Will you stay here overnight?” He asked while rubbing your cheek with his thumb. You returned his gaze and nodded.

Sam pulled you closer to a soft kiss, while you rested your hand on his chest, feeling how his heart beated calmly but hard.

After the kiss Sam kicked his shoes off, and leaned to pull off his trousers away, along his socks, and when he stood up he pulled his briefs up.

You got up after him, tucking your hair behind your ear, looking at your purse.

Sam walked to the bedroom as you took your phone, and send a quick message to your friend that you are not coming home for night.

When you put your purse back down and turned, Sam stood behind you with his white shirt you had been wearing when you had been there.

“You can use this every time you are here.” - Sam smiled and you took the shirt, but Sam didn’t let go of it and you looked at him under your eyebrows.

“And how often do you think I’ll be here?”

Sam pulled you closer by pulling on the shirt, until you were standing right in front of him, looking up to him.

“I hope every night.”

You bit your lip to avoid from smiling. He wanted to have you there every night? You couldn’t deny that it didn’t sound tempting.

Sam still had his suit shirt on him, and you grabbed from the collar and pulled him down to kiss.

“I take that as a yes?” - Sam murmured against your lips before he pulled away and leaned his forehead against yours.

You pouted, smiling.

“We’ll see.”

Sam smiled and put his hand on your back, took a hold of the zipper and slowly started to pull it down, while looking into your eyes.

You looked him back, biting your lip again, feeling how the air slowly started to hit your bare back, while Sam pulled the zipper all the way down to your lower back.

You stepped away and pulled the dress off from you, letting it to fell down to the floor. As it hit the floor, Sam’s hand went back up to your back, and with one smooth movement he opened your bra, without letting his eyes off from you.

You pulled the straps down, letting your bras follow your dress.

You pulled away from him, and put his white shirt on you, letting your hair to stay under it when you did that. Sam looked at you with smile and admire, pulling your hair away under the shirt and kissing soft your forehead before taking your hand and start to head to the bedroom.

Sam led you to the bedroom, and you crawled to the bed, sitting on it while Sam started to unbutton his shirt. You crooked your legs and wrapped your hands around your thighs as you looked him taking off his shirt.

When he threw the shirt to the floor, he crawled to the bed next to you, laying on his side as you laid on your back next to him. Sam took your waist, pulled you closer while turning you on your side to face away from him, as he hid his face into your neck when he spooned you, hugging you tight.

You took his hand, entwined your fingers with him, smoothing his knuckles.

“Good night, Sammy.” You whispered, feeling how he kissed softly your neck.

“Sweet dreams, princess.”


	14. Chapter 14

You and Sam were dating for almost a month now. It was the happiest time of your life, he was caring and sweet, you went on dates and had mind-blowing sex. You two couldn’t keep your hands off of each other.

He promised he would treat you like a queen, and that was exactly what he did every single day you spent together. He made you feel like you were the only woman in the world, he made you feel that you were the most wanted person in the universe.

The way he touched you and kissed you was pure lust, but also his touches were incredibly sweet and caring.

You managed to keep it as a secret to your friend, even you hated to lie to her, you just didn’t know how to tell her that you were dating Sam. But you were sure she assumed something because you didn’t come home for nights when you were staying at Sam’s place.

You were having dinner at your place with your friend when your phone beeped with an incoming text message. You took your phone in your hand and saw that the message was from Sam. You opened the message while forking the food in your mouth. The message was simple, telling that he misses you and can’t wait to have you in his arms again, with a heart emoji in the end.

You smiled as your heart raced in your chest when you sent back a message to him that you missed him too.

Your friend looked at you and your stupid smile on your face. She sighed irritated while wiping her mouth and pushed her plate further from her as she put her hands on the table, but you were too focused on your phone to notice her annoyed essence.

She waited for a while before she slammed her hand on the table to got your attention.

You winched and raised your gaze to her, seeing how she was looking at you with her brows furrowed and with an annoyed gaze on her face.

“Do you have something to tell me?” - she asked, and you swallowed, putting your phone down on the table, but couldn’t say anything to her.

“I know you are seeing that guy we had a threesome with.” - her tone was angry and irritated and your head snapped up to meet her gaze.

“I saw you two weeks ago with him. Why the hell you didn’t tell me!?” - she raised her voice, she was clearly mad, and this was exactly why you didn’t know how to tell her. You were about to say something but your friend stood up from her chair and leaned to the table.

“What the fuck you think you are doing?! Do you know what guys like him do?!” - she kept yelling at you and you started to get annoyed too.

“His name is Sam!” - you yelled back at her, you hated that she couldn’t even remember his name.

“I don’t care what his name is Y/N! Eventually, he will break your heart if you keep playing this game with him!”

You started to get angrier, this wasn’t any game you had with Sam, even you knew what kind of man he was before you, but he had shown you that he really cared about you. Nothing that he said and made was fake, it was real.

“I’m not playing any games with him! I really like him!” - you stood up to defend yourself.

“Oh God Y/N, you are so naive! A man like him can’t be in a relationship! They just can’t! They don’t care for anyone else except themselves and their own satisfaction! Sooner or later you’ll find him in bed with another woman and you will cry after him for months! I don’t want you to get hurt again! Especially not after what he did to you!” - your friend screamed at you and you felt how tears started to pour from your eyes when she referred to your ex-boyfriend.

Deep down you knew that Sam would never do that to you. He promised he would take care of you and treat you like a queen, and so far he had done exactly what he promised.

You lowered your gaze to the floor, trying to swallow your tears. Your friend walked around the table to you and put her hand on your shoulder.

“I love you Y/N, I don’t want you to get hurt again…”  - she said with more calmly voice.

“He won’t hurt me.” - you whispered, wiping your cheeks away from the tears that managed to escape.

“Y/N… I know you think that, but guys like him… “ - she started but you pushed her hand away and stepped further.

“His name is Sam! He has a name! And he has feelings!” - you screamed at her, while tears were flowing like a waterfall from your eyes.

“Don’t come crying to me when he breaks your heart if you are so fucking stupid to believe what he says to you!” - your friend screamed back, and you grabbed your phone from the table and bag from the wall and stormed out from the apartment while your friend yelled at you.

You rushed down the stairs, feeling how your sight got blurry when your tears kept flowing. You had finally found a man with whom you felt safe and happy, and your friend should be happy for you and not try to say that he didn’t care about you.

You knew he did, but after she referred to your cheating ex, you couldn’t help when all those bad memories and insecure thought started to fill your mind. You needed to get fast in Sam’s arms, to feel his warmth to made those bad thoughts disappear from your head.

You didn’t even send him a message, you just jumped into a cab and tell the driver where to take you. You tried to calm yourself but you couldn’t.

When you got behind his door you slammed your fist to the door, trying to get him to open the door faster.

Sam rushed to the door, annoyed at the intruder who dared to slam on his door. But when he opened the door he didn’t even manage to blink his eyes when he felt how arms wrapped around him and a body were pushed against his chest.

“Y/N?! What happened?” - he pulled you inside, closing the door after you two and hugged you tightly, while you cried against his chest. He put his hand on your hair and kissed your head and started to swing you softly, waiting for you to calm down.

You tried to sob something but he couldn’t catch what you tried to say to him, so he whispered in your ear that he was there and that you were safe.

Slowly you started to calm down, sobbing quietly against his chest. Sam smoothed your head, pushing his lips against your head, waiting.

Finally, you pulled away from his embrace.

“I’m sorry.” - you said, wiping your cheeks.

Sam cupped your cheeks and helped you to dry your face with his thumbs.

“What happened?” - he asked quietly, rubbing softly your cheeks.

“My friend, she… “ - you started but your voice cracked. Sam sushed and wrapped his hands around you again, pulling you close to his chest, making you feel safer.

You hid your face in his wide chest, letting his shirt to get wetter from your tears.

“She found out about us… She was irritated, she said you don’t care about me, that this is just another game to you.” - you sobbed against him, feeling how his heart started slowly to beat harder in his chest against your cheek.

Sam closed his eyes, he had been honest with you about his past and telling how he had been with women only for his own satisfaction before he met you. But he had tried every single day to prove to you that with you everything was different, that he truly cared about you and that he would never hurt you.

But he knew someone might not think that he wasn’t sincere with his actions, but nothing else mattered than that you believed him. And now by your reaction, he wasn’t sure if you believe him or not. Were you upset because your friend said those things? Or were you upset because you were actually believing her words?

But there was one thing what might make him make you believe that he was serious with you.

He gently pushed you away, and cupped your cheeks again, and made you look at him deep into his eyes.

You stared at him back, waiting. And you never could have imagined what his next words would be.

“I love you.” - Sam confessed with soft smile and the most sweetest voice. He had known that for a while now and he didn’t want to say it too fast, but he wanted you to know how he felt about you and that he was serious with you.

But the expression on your face when he said that, was not exactly what he was hoping to get back..

When he looked into your eyes he saw only two things in there: fear and pain.


	15. Chapter 15

_‘I love you.’_

Pain.

All the bad memories washed over your mind when you heard those words. Your chest tightened in painful way when your heart reminded you what happened last time someone said those words to you.

You stared into those hazel-brownish eyes in front of you. You felt his warm palms on your cheek. And you felt how tears started to roll down your cheeks.

“Don’t say that…” - you whispered to him, making him furrow his brows and look at you in confusion.

“Y/N…” - he wiped your cheeks with his thumbs.

“No. You ruin everything.” - you said, pushing his hands away and stepping few steps back.

“Y/N, I love y - “

“No! Don’t say that!” - you cut him off sharply, turning away from him.

Sam couldn’t understand. Why did you react like this? He felt how his chest tightened in a painful way. You didn’t love him back?

“Y/N, talk to me.”

You shook your head. Why did your friend need to mention your ex? Everything was fine before she took it to the table. You were happy, now all what was filled inside you was fear.

Sam stepped closer, reaching out for you with his hand and landed it gently on your shoulder, waiting.

You took a deep breath. You needed to tell him. You needed to open your healed wounds.

Slowly you turned towards him, sadness and pain in your eyes.

“My ex… When he said he loved me… Soon I found out he was cheating on me…” - you swallowed. - “If he hadn’t said it, everything would have been fine.”

“I would never do that to you. Never.” - Sam said, stepping closer and cupping your cheeks again.

“I have never felt this way about anyone before. I would never do anything what might ruin this.” - he smoothed your cheeks with his thumbs to dry them from the tears.

You bit your lip to avoid it from trembling. You felt the same way he did, but you were too afraid it would ruin everything if you said it out loud. If you say those words, things would be serious and there would be no turning back.

Even you didn’t want to turn away, but if you let yourself fall too deep, it would be harder to get yourself back on your feet if things don’t work out.

But the last month you had been with Sam, had been the happiest time in your life. You wanted to feel that way forever. All those times when he made you feel happy and feel you were the only woman in the world, crawled to your mind replacing those bad feelings you had.

“You have to promise me that you will never do that to me.” - you said to him. - “If you don’t want me anymore. Tell me. Don’t lie. Don’t cheat. Tell me. Don’t leave me in the dark.” - you said while looking deep into his eyes.

“I promise.” - Sam smiled softly.

“Hand on your heart.”

Sam took your hand, and put it on his chest, above his heart and hold his own hand above yours.

“I promise.”

You swallowed again. You felt how his heart was beating hard in his chest. Hard but steady beating under both of your hands.

“I love you.” - you whispered to him, and you saw how his pupils widened at your words and his smile reached from one ear to the other, before he cupped your cheeks again and kissed you.

You kissed him back, knowing there was no turning back. But you didn’t want to turn back anymore. This was what you truly wanted.

* * *

**_Three months later…_ **

If you thought that your first month dating Sam was the happiest time of your life, you were wrong. After you two confessed your love to each other, you were even happier.

You made peace with your friend, after you went back home on the next day, you two sat down and talked. You told her he confessed his love to you, and that you were feeling the same way. She told you she was just worried, that she only tried to protect you from the heartbreak again, but if you were sure about your - and his - feelings, she tries to support you and be happy for you.

Once in a while, she said something mean to you, but you just tried to ignore what she said to you, Sam promised your and his hand above his heart, so you wanted to believe he was keeping his word.

You spend most of your time at Sam’s place, where you had more privacy than you could have in your place.

You were sitting at the table, eating a breakfast. Sam sat on the other side reading a newspaper and sipping his coffee.

His phone started vibrating on the table and he put his mug down, looking at the screen in confusion, then he answered the call.

“Hey Chloe, what’s up?” - he said simply, and he leaned back in his chair, listening.

You frowned when you heard the name ‘Chloe’, and looked up at Sam, but he was looking at the newspaper in front of him, sometimes humming a reaction to whatever this Chloe was saying to him.

“Yeah, I’m familiar with it.” - Sam said and he looked up at you and when he saw your face his expression softened and he stood up from the table, walking next to you slowly. - “Can you hold it for a sec?” - he asked and then covered the phone and crouched down next to your chair, caressing your hair with his free hand. - “It’s a business partner of mine, I’ll be right back, okay princess?”

Your eyes softened a little and you gave Sam a small smile nodding.

He smiled back at you and kissed your temple, then he went to the living room to talk.

You heard bits of the conversation and you calmed down when you didn’t hear anything that indicated that she was more than just a partner of his.

You finished your breakfast when you saw Sam walking back to the kitchen.

He sighed and sat down at the table, looking at you with a little smile.

“You remember when I talked about what I do for a living on our first date?”

“Mhm.” - you answered.

“I accepted another job, so I will be busy in the next couple of weeks doing research, and soon I have to leave for a while.”

“For how long?”

“I don’t know exactly, but maybe for a month.”

Your eyes widened a little and you leaned back slowly in the chair, processing this newfound information.

“Wow.” - you said with a small sigh.

Sam stood up and walked over to you again, crouching down next to you. He turned you on the chair, so now you were facing him and he took your hands in his.

“I know it sounds a lot, but I will call you every day, okay?”

You were looking down at your hands, and you nodded, then looked up at him with a smile.

“Okay. Maybe it’s for the better that you leave for a while, we’ve spent almost every day together in the past few months, I don’t want you to get bored with me.” - you said with a playful pout.

Sam grinned at you, glad that you took it so well, and his eyes sparkled when he saw that you were joking with him.

“That’s just impossible, baby.” - he answered, and he pulled you in for a kiss, wrapping his hands around your waist, while you circled your arms around his neck.

“Come here.” - he murmured and you felt as he pulled your legs around his hips, and stood up with you, while you let out a surprised laugh.

“I love you, princess.” - he smiled up at you as he carried you to the bedroom.

You touched your forehead against his and ran your hand through his hair softly.

“I love you too, Sammy.”


	16. Chapter 16

You were sitting in your room, with your phone next to you on the bed. Sam sent you a message a few minutes ago that he has a meeting - again - and has to cancel your plans together - again. It happened two times already in the past two weeks, since he started to work on this job.

Sure, he said he will be busy, but he didn’t say that you would barely see him. You can only meet him twice a week if you’re lucky. He’s either having a meeting with his partner, Chloe, or he’s in a library or meet with other people who can help him with his research.

You sighed, got up from your bed and made your way to the kitchen, to eat something. Your friend was in the living room, watching TV, and when she heard you in the kitchen, she frowned.

“Aren’t you supposed to meet with him?”

“I was, but he’s on a meeting.”

“Again?!” - your friend asked as she walked to the kitchen. - “Y/N, you two were inseparable when you started dating, and now you barely see each other.”

You continued making your sandwich.

“Your point is?” - you asked annoyed.

“It’s just really reminds me to what happened with your ex.”

Your eyes snapped to her, and you put everything back to the fridge when you finished making your sandwich.

“He’s working. End of story.” - you said as you walked back to your room.

“Yeah, heard that one before.” - you heard as your friend muttered and you closed the door with a little more force than necessary.

Later that night you were about to fall asleep when you heard as your phone buzzed with an incoming message. You looked at the screen and saw it was from Sam.

‘Hey baby, I’m sorry I had to cancel again. I’m gonna make it up to you, I promise! Sweet dreams, princess.’ - with a heart emoji after it.  

You smiled a little at that, but didn’t answer him. You were sure if you messaged him back, he would call you, and if you started talking you were sure you would end up crying.

You were barely able to hold yourself together because of what your friend said. She was right, your ex told you the same excuses why he couldn’t meet with you, but you tried to remember that Sam had promised you that he will never do that to you.

You closed your eyes and felt as a tear rolled down your cheek, before you fell asleep.

Two days later you were standing in front of your mirror, adding the finishing touches to your make-up, wearing a big grin on your face.

Today was the day when Sam will take you to your favourite restaurant, to make up for the last date he had to cancel.

You heard as your phone buzzed on the table, and you ran to it, answering the call with a little giggle, when you saw it was Sam.

“Hey Sammy!” - you greeted him, excited that you’re going to meet him soon.

“Hey, princess.” - he said back, and by the sound of his voice, you knew what he was going to say next. - “I know you’re gonna hate me, but we have to cancel it again.”

You let out a sigh as you sat down on your bed.

“I haven’t seen you in four days.” - you complained quietly.

“I know baby, and I miss you so much.” - he said and you could tell he wasn’t happy about the situation either. - “But we have to travel soon and we have to get more information.”

You were quiet for a while and Sam grew more worried.

“Y/N…”

“Call me when you have time to meet.” - you said and ended the call.

You looked down at the floor and felt as tears welled up in your eyes. You sat there for a few minutes, trying to hold back the crying, and after you calmed down, you walked out of your room, hopped down on the couch next to your friend and put your head on her shoulder with a sigh.

“Let me guess…” - she started as she threw a popcorn in her mouth. - “He cancelled.”

She felt you nod against her shoulder and she shook her head.

She didn’t want to say anything mean, she knew you hated it when she did that, but she genuinely felt like she was reliving the past.

The same thing was happening what happened with your ex before you found out that he was cheating on you.

But instead of trying to convince you to drop his ass, she wanted to lift your mood, because she hated seeing you this sad.

“Wanna go shopping?” - she asked, already turning off the TV.

You groaned and leaned back in the couch.

“Come on! It will be fun! You can buy something cute to surprise him, when you finally meet.” - she wiggled her eyebrows, causing you to laugh, knowing well she meant some sexy lingerie.

You were already dressed, you even had your shoes on, so you agreed and your friend sprinted to her room to change, while you watched her with a grin. You felt as your phone buzzed with an incoming call from Sam again, but you canceled the call.

“If he can do it, I can too…” - you muttered.

* * *

You found some sexy red lace lingerie you were sure Sam would love, and you felt better after getting your mind distracted for a moment. Even somewhere in your mind you couldn’t stop thinking about Sam, and that how you barely saw him anymore.

You were walking on the a street with your friend, listening how she told you how she’s going to this party in the weekend, and how her new shirt would be perfect for it.

You were looking around and suddenly you stopped and stared to the other side of the street, to a cafe’s terrace when you noticed a familiar figure sitting at one of the tables.

Your friend stopped and turned to look at you when she noticed you weren’t walking next to her anymore, so she walked back to you.

“Y/N?” - she asked, noticing you were staring to the other side of the street so she followed your gaze to where you were looking at.

Both of you saw, that Sam was sitting in the terrace, and on the other side of the table there were black haired woman in a red leather jacket.

Your friend turned to look at you, seeing how your expression were full of hurt, when you stared how Sam was sitting in a coffee with an unknown woman. She returned her gaze towards them, learning a little the woman’s figure.

“Wow, she’s pretty… You know her?” - she carefully looked at you again, seeing how you swallowed your tears.

“He said he has a business partner called Chloe, maybe that’s her.” - your words were barely a whisper. Your friend smoothed your arm with her hand and turned to look at the other side of the street again.

You couldn’t believe what you were seeing. You tried to convince yourself that she was just this ‘Chloe’, but you couldn’t stop your thoughts to get back to the time when your ex was cheating on you.

You looked how Sam and that woman laughed, looked like they were really close. Then you saw how Sam moved from the other side of the table to the chair next to the woman, while taking his phone from his pocket.

The woman leaned closer to look at his screen, smiling amply while Sam spoke.

You felt how tears started to burn your eyes, when you saw how Sam smiled, and how the woman put her hand to his shoulder, smoothing it with her palm.

“I told you so…” - you friend whispered to you, when you started to continue walking when you had saw enough.

Your friend watched how you started to head toward your building, before she took a last glance to Sam and that mysterious woman, hating herself for being right about him all along. Now you needed to have to go through all those bad feelings again, and she was afraid that this time it would be harder for you to get back on your feet.

* * *

On the weekend you were sitting in your living room, looking at the tv when your friend were at the party she was talking about earlier in the week. She asked you to go with her, but you didn’t feel like going.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and you glanced at the clock on the wall, wondering who it could be when you stood up from the couch and walked to the door.

When you opened the door, you were surprised.

Sam stood behind the door, looking you up and down, seeing how you were having just your sweatpants and your t-shirt, which you used as your nightwear.

“Why aren’t you ready? Movie starts in half an hour?” - he asked as he looked at your face and messy bun which was up on your head.

You looked him in confusion, before you shrugged your shoulders.

“I thought you would cancel again like you did for the last two times…” - you avoided to look at him in the eyes.

Sam sighed and stepped inside the apartment, closing the door after him, as you walked toward the living room, hugging yourself.

“Baby, I’m so sorry that I hadn’t got time for you. But I’m here now, get dressed and we still can catch the movie.” - he said, putting his hands in his jean pockets, waiting for you to rush to your room to chance your clothes. But you stayed still, your back towards him.

He saw how your shoulders shuddered a little, and your head was hanging down toward the floor, so he walked closer to you.

“Y/N…” - he put his hand on your shoulder and he heard how you sniffed.

But you turned around and tossed his hand off from your shoulder.

“Don’t touch me you cheating bastard!” - you screamed to him while you took few steps away from him and now he saw how your face were full of tears.

He tried to step closer to you, but you took another step away from him.

“Y/N, I promised I won’t ever do that to you. You are the only woman in my life.”

“I saw you with that woman in the cafe!” - you yelled at him, you were so mad at him, and at yourself for letting yourself believe his words in the first place.

“She’s my business partner, there’s nothing going on between us.” - Sam said while he brushed his hand through his hair. He hated himself for not having time for you, but this was not what he had imagined you were thinking.

You closed your eyes and wiped your cheeks and tried to gather yourself. You loved him so much that it hurt. The fear of losing him made you already broke into pieces.

Sam stepped closer to you again, his arms open, wishing you would let him hold you, let him show you that he loved you and how much he had missed you.

You watched as he came closer to you, his arms open, his embrace what made you feel so loved and that you were the only woman in the world.

You watched how his hazel-brownish eyes looked at you with so much warm and love, but you were sure it was just a facade.

“Princess…” - Sam said and he was about to wrap his hands around you, when you raised your hand and were about to land your palm to his cheek, when he grabbed your wrist while you saw how his eyes darkened and he stared at you with disbelief.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam closed his eyes, when you hung up the phone after he told you that he has to cancel your date again.

He hated being away from you, but he and Chloe are going to leave soon, and they still needed more information about the tusk and Asav.

Sam dialed your number again, but he heard that after the first ring you canceled the call.

He let out a sigh, stood up from his couch and started pacing in the living room, running his hand through his hair.

He can’t back up now, he promised Chloe he will help her, and there was no turning back now, no matter how much he wanted to drop the case and go to you.

His phone started to ring and he looked at the screen, feeling how his heart started beat faster, but then disappointment filled his chest, as he saw it wasn’t you, just Chloe.

“Hey… Yeah, I’m on my way.” - he hang  up without saying more, and he grabbed his jacket and walked out of his apartment.

He was supposed to meet Chloe at a cafe in town, and when he walked closer to it, he saw that she was already there, sitting at a table on the terrace.

When Chloe noticed him, her brows furrowed.

“Hey, why’s the long face?” - she asked, when she saw the sour expression on his face.

Sam sat down opposite of her and waved his hand dismissively.

“Just tired.”

Chloe gave him a look, but decided not to ask further questions, so she changed the subject to the tusk.

After about 15 minutes, Chloe noticed that her partner was still having a hard time trying to focus, so she leaned back in her chair with a long sigh.

“Okay, what’s matter?”

Sam furrowed his brows at her.

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit. You’re not listening to a word I’m saying.”

Before Sam could open his mouth, she interrupted him, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Spill.”

Sam sighed and tapped his fingers a few times on the table, before answering.

“My girlfriend is pissed at me and I… Hey, you okay?” - Sam asked as he saw that Chloe choked on her drink, and started coughing badly.

It took her a few seconds to calm down, and when she did, she looked at Sam in disbelief.

“I’m sorry, I just heard like you said that you have a girlfriend.”

Sam gave her a strange look.

“I have.”

Chloe’s eyes widened, then a small laugh left her lips.

“What? Samuel Drake, the great womanizer settled down?” - she mocked.

Sam didn’t laugh though, and when Chloe saw that, her eyes softened.

“Okay. Tell me about her.”

Sam looked unsure at first, but then she saw as a small smile appeared on his lips and an adoring look settled on his features.

“She’s beautiful. And amazing. Never met a woman like her before.”

Chloe looked at him speechless at first, then she chuckled amused.

“Well, she got a name?”

Sam grinned and he pronounced your name in a soft voice.

“How long have you been together?”

“Four months.”

Chloe’s eyes widened, and she leaned over the table to put her hand on Sam’s forehead.

“My god, you’re not sick… Who are you and what did you do to Sam?”

Sam laughed and shook his head.

“I know, sounds incredible, right?”

Chloe nodded in agreement.

“It sure does. So, when are you going to introduce her?”

Sam looked at her in surprise, but with a smile on his face.

“What?”

Chloe laughed.

“Are you kidding me? I wanna meet the woman who could tame the great Samuel Drake!”

Sam laughed again and he shrugged his shoulders.

“I have a few pic of her, if you wanna see her.” - he said, already reaching for his phone.

“Of course I do!” - she said excited as Sam stood up, sitting in the chair next to hers, while she leaned closer to him, to see his phone better.

“There she is.” - he said with a stupid smile on his face, as he stared down at your pic.

“Wow. She’s really pretty… and young.” - she said. - “Don’t know what she sees in an old man like you.” - she added and she rubbed Sam’s shoulders to make him sure she was only teasing him.

“I don’t know either, but I feel like the luckiest man on earth.”

Chloe noticed how the sour face on Sam’s face returned, he was serious with this girl, and she could say it from his expressions and from the tone he spoke about her.

She cleared her throat and moved her chair further from him while taking her coffee in her hand.

“What do you say, I do the research alone from Saturday to Tuesday, and you spend that time with her?” - she took a sip from her coffee, looking how Sam’s head snapped up to her.

“Really?”

“Of course, I don’t want you to lose her because of me and my job. You should make it up to her if she is really pissed, like you said” - she wiggled her eyebrows, making Sam laugh.

Sam leaned back at his chair too, looking at his phone screen and your picture on it. He missed you so much and if he manage to spend a few days with you, he should plan something really special to make it all up to you.

Chloe laughed a little to herself seeing Sam’s stupid grin, which was stuck on his face, when she put her coffee back to the table.  
  
“So, is she as dirty as you are?” - she tilted her head, looking at the older man next to her.

Sam smirked licking his lips, before he turned his gaze to Chloe.

“A gentleman never tells.”

* * *

When you opened the door of your apartment, he was confused. You agreed to go to the movies with him tonight, but you were standing there in your sweatpants and nightshirt.

He knew you were pissed at him, but he never imagined that you were thinking that he was cheating on you. He loved you, he would never do that to you.

He knew what your ex did to you, and he had no idea that those bad thoughts from back then had crawled back to your mind with his actions.

But he had a surprise for you, but first he wanted to hold you and kiss you.

But when you raised your hand to land your palm on his cheek, he was glad that his reflexes were faster, and he managed to grab your wrist before you could hit him.

His eyes darkened when he looked at you in disbelief, you were really going to hit him. You were really upset and mad at him. And he hated himself for making you feel this way.

His heart started to beat rapidly in his chest when he stared into your eyes.  Part of him loved to see you like this. So much passion and anger, but also pure lust and love.

You flinched when Sam suddenly pushed you against the kitchen counter, your ass hitting it with a little force while you gasped from the sudden action. Sam cupped your cheek forcefully, staring at you with dark eyes.

“You know I love you, right?” - his voice was low and hoarse.

Your eyes widened and you nodded small while swallowing hard.

“Good, ‘cause I’m about to fuck you like I don’t.”

Your eyes widen even more, and Sam smashed his lips against yours, muffling the whimper what left your lips, as he pushed his tongue into your mouth.

You needed to take a hold of the kitchen counter behind you, when your legs suddenly felt weaker than ever, when Sam’s tongue explored your mouth with force, while yours tried to fight back.

Sam moved his hand from your cheek to your hair, opening your messy bun and grabbing your locks in his palm, squeezing hard.

When he finally pulled away, you gasped hard when you needed to catch air to your lungs when you had forgotten to breathe.

“Turn around.” - Sam growled low, but you were frozen, just staring in his dark eyes.

A deep growl left from Sam’s throat when you didn’t move, and with fast movements, he took hold of your shoulder, turned you around and pushed you against the counter again with his body, while he brought his lips close to your ear, while moving your hair away from your neck.

“I told you to turn around…” - and he sank his teeth into your neck, sucking and biting hard, leaving a purple mark in there.

You closed your eyes with a small frown, when Sam’s teeth bruised your neck, while you leaned in the counter with your hands.

“Open your legs.” - his hot breath smashed against your skin in your neck, and you opened your legs a little.

“Not enough.”

You opened them more, but you heard how Sam growled again, and soon you felt how his body pulled away from your back, his hands grabbed your pants and pulled them roughly down among with your panties.

“I said open them.” - he placed his hand between your legs, while he pushed them more open with his leg.

“Mmm… You like this, don’t you?” - he asked while caressing your folds with his fingers, feeling how you were soaking wet while he opened his jeans with his free hand.

You heard how his belt jingled, zipper got open, and soon you felt how his hard cock poked your inner thighs and his hand left your pussy.

“I asked do you like this?” - his face was close to your ear again, while he rubbed his cock against your wet pussy, and you nodded.

“I didn’t hear you…” - his tone was commanding, his hand placing his glans between your folds.

“Yes.” - you gulped.

“Good. And soon you will love it.” - and with one thrust he pushed every inch inside you, while you bend your head back and gasped for air.

He started to fuck you with fast and hard thrust and you whimpered at every move of his hips. He grabbed your hair and pulled on it, so your head was resting on his shoulder and he could look down at you.

“You missed this?” - he panted and kissed your neck.

“Yes.” - you moaned in a weak voice.

And it was the truth. You missed him so much in the last few weeks that it hurt. And you loved that now he was so rough with you, you wanted, you needed to feel him being so desperate to be with you too.

“I missed it too, babygirl.” - he moaned as he enjoyed the feeling how your wet pussy hugged his throbbing cock. - “I missed you so much.” - he said and bit down on the skin on your neck hard.

You cried out and suddenly you felt as his hand left your hair and he put it on your back, and pushed your upper body down roughly on the counter.

He started to thrust harder in you and you felt as your hips slammed against the side of the counter with each violent thrust.

You moaned out loudly in pleasure.

Sam leaned over you and nuzzled his face in your hair, close to your ear.

“Fuck princess, why would I want to be with someone else?” - he asked and he put one of his hands around your neck, gently squeezing it. - “Can’t you see you’re perfect for me?” - he continued as he put his other hand on your clit when he felt his orgasm approaching. - “We are perfect for each other. I don’t want anyone else but you…” - he growled, while panting hard and you felt as his hand tightened a little around your neck, but not enough so you can’t breath freely. - “Don’t you want to be with me?” - he asked as his eyes narrowed and he moved his fingers roughly against your clit. - “You don’t want me?”

Your eyes widened a little when he asked those questions and you moved one of your hands back, and you ran your fingers through his locks, hearing as he let out a soft humming sound, then you grabbed his hair and pulled on it hard, making him growl loudly and you smiled a little.

“I want you.” - you panted, as his thrusts and fingers on your clit brought you closer to your orgasm. - “You’re the only one I want… Please never leave me.” - you begged, moaning loudly.

Sam let go of your neck and turned your head to the side, and he leaned over your shoulder to look in your eyes.

“Never. You’re mine.” - he said and kissed you with passion, and started to feel as your walls squeezed his cock. - “Come for me my queen.”

You cried out and Sam straightened up and fucked you harder, chasing his own orgasm. Suddenly he growled loudly and you felt as he shoot his seed inside you, his thrusts slowing down with every move.

When his hips stopped moving fully, Sam leaned over your back and left soft, wet kisses in there, while caressing your waist and sides.

“I love you Y/N.” - he murmured between kisses, as you laid numb on top of the counter, as you felt his cock softening inside you.

Slowly he pulled away, letting himself slip out of you, pulling back up his briefs and jeans, and after that pulling up yours.

“C’mon, we missed the movie. Let’s go to bed instead.” - he helped you up from the counter, putting your hand around his shoulder while wrapping his other hand under your legs and lifting you in his arms bridal style, as he made his way to your bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam put you down on the bed, and took his jeans and shirt off and crawled to bed after you. You snuggled against his chest while he wrapped his hands around you and hugged you tightly.

“I missed you so much…” - you whispered while kissing his chest.

“I missed you too, princess.” - Sam rubbed your back, kissing your head softly.

“Chloe said I can spend the next few days with you.” - he nuzzled his nose in your hair and you looked up at him.

Sam looked down at you with a soft smile.

“So… It was Chloe I saw you with in the cafe?” - you asked a little ashamed, and Sam nodded.

“She said you are beautiful.” - he tucked your hair behind your ear.

“How does she know?”

“I showed her some pictures of you on my phone.” - he kissed your forehead and after that you put it on his chest.

So he was showing your pictures on his phone to Chloe. And you thought… You actually weren’t sure what you thought when you saw that. You were too focused on seeing them together, your mind started to race with the worst scenarios.

“I booked us a room in the spa from tomorrow to Tuesday.” - Sam said, leaning his cheek on your head. - “If you want to go.”

A huge smile appeared on your face.

“Really?”

Sam smiled.

“Yeah. Nice massages, relaxing… lot of sex.” - he said suggestively and kissed your head again.

“Hmm… Sounds perfect.” - you sighed while nuzzled against his chest and closed your eyes.

“I knew you’ll like it.” - he closed his eyes too. - “Good night, my princess.”

“Good night, Sammy.”

* * *

Sam woke up when he heard that his phone rang. He groaned and opened his eyes, feeling how you were laying in front of him, your back towards him. Some part of the night you had turned around and he spooned you, holding you close to his chest.

He turned on his back, trying to listen where the sound was coming from, when he realized it came from his jean pocket, he let go of you and reached down to the floor to grab his jeans while sitting up to the edge of the bed.

You moved a little and mumbled something in your dreams, while Sam hooked his phone from his pocket, seeing Chloe’s name popping on the screen.

He frowned while accepting the call.

“Hey Chloe, what’s up?” - he rubbed his face with his hand, trying to get the sleepiness away from his eyes.

‘Morning Sam. Pack your bags, we have to leave to India tonight.’

Sam’s eyes snapped wide open.

“What?!”

You flinched awake when you heard Sam yelling, looking at him over your shoulder, seeing that he was sitting on the edge of the bed talking to the phone.

“You said I can spend the next three days with Y/N!” - Sam screamed to the phone, and you sat up fast and looked at him, trying to hear what he was talking about.

‘I’m sorry Sam, Asav changed his plans and we need to go now so he can’t find the Tusk first!’

You looked forward with a frown, feeling how your chest tightened from pain and your eyes started to burn from tears.

“Shit.” - Sam ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

“It can’t wait til Tuesday?”

‘It would be too late by then.’ - you heard Chloe saying on the other side of the phone. You closed your eyes and put your hand on your chest, trying to ease the pain what was growing inside you.

He was going to leave you. He said he had booked a room in the spa and that he will spend next three days with you, and now he was going to leave.

“Fine.” - Sam said and hang up and squeezed the phone in his hand. - “Fuck!”

He stood up and took his jeans, roughly pulling them up while cursing under his breath. He was so pissed, he had just promised you that he would spend next days with you and now he needed to cancel it - again.

“I fucking can’t believe this!” - he yelled while buckling his belt and then he turned to look at you, seeing you sat on the bed, your back towards him, head low.

His heart dropped to his stomach and he sat down on the bed, putting his hand on your shoulder.

“Y/N…” - you moved your shoulder so his hand slipped away from it. - “Y/N, I’m sorry. It’s my job.”

“Whatever.” - he heard how your voice were cracking when you tried to hold from breaking down. He moved closer to you on the bed, putting both of his hands on your shoulders.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you when I come back.”

You stood up from the bed, rushing out of your room, seeing how your friend was in the kitchen and when she heard you coming out of your room, she looked at you, and when she saw Sam rushing after you while pulling his shirt on him, her brows knitted together.

You ran to the bathroom and slammed the door closed in front of Sam’s face and locked the door.

“Y/N! It’s my job! I’m sorry, I can’t help it if we need to leave tonight!” - he yelled to you through the door.

“I don’t fucking care!” - you sobbed back at him, and your friend leaned on the counter, crossing her arms on her chest while she listened to you two arguing.

“C’mon Y/N, I don’t want to leave if you are mad at me.” - Sam begged, trying the door knob even he knew the door was locked.

“Then don’t leave!” - you screamed at him.

“I have to!” - he leaned his forehead against the door, closing his eyes, - “Please Y/N.”

He heard how you unlocked the door and he stepped away and soon he saw how your crying face, your beautiful eyes full of pain looked at him from the bathroom.

His heart shattered, he hated to do this to you, but he needed to leave.

“If you leave now…” - you swallowed. - “I won’t be here when you come back.”

“Y/N…” - Sam stepped closer, trying to reach you but you stepped further.

“No Sam. If you leave now I won’t be here waiting for you.”

“I promise I’ll make it up to you. I love you.” - he said with sad face, seeing how you closed your eyes while tears poured from your eyes.

He stepped closer, kissing long your head. - “I love you… I’ll be back soon and then I will never leave you…”

You swallowed hard, while Sam made his way to the door, feeling how your friend’s eyes looked at him, and he knew if look could kill, he would be dead by now.

You watched frozen in place as he was stepping out of the door, looking back at you one last time with hurt in his eyes, then he closed the door behind him.

Your friend heard as a sob escaped your mouth and she quickly walked to you, hugging you strong.

You were so angry at him. He told you he will be with you in the next few days, and now he was gone for god knows how long.

Is it how it’s going to be from now on? The first few months was just a sweet distraction and he will be always away in the future? Even when he was here, you barely saw him.

You remembered him saying at your first date that it’s not up to him when he is working, that he has to be ready whenever a job finds him, but you didn’t know that it’s going to be like this.

You loved him so much, but you couldn’t do this. To be with someone but never see him. You need him next to you whenever you could and despite his words, you couldn’t help but feel like he is running away from you.

Maybe that’s why he is leaving?

He never were in a relationship before, and now that he was in one, he feels like it’s not worth it?

Maybe you were too clingy and he felt like he is being trapped?

He promised that after he comes back he’s not going to leave you again… But in the last few weeks he promised a lot of things and he didn’t keep any of them.

And just last night, he promised he would never leave you. That you were his. But it felt like you weren’t.

You cried harder when those thoughts clouded your mind, and you and your friend sank down on the floor and she started to rock you gently.

“I’m sorry Y/N, but I told you… Guys like him don’t do relationships.”

You cried hard against your friend’s shoulder, hanging on her like you were afraid to let go,  like you were fearing that you will fall if you let go.

“But I love him.” - you manage to say between your sobs.

“I know. It hurts now, but it will hurt more and longer if you keep doing this…”


	19. Chapter 19

The first thing Sam did after their plane landed was calling you. He called you before they left, but you didn’t answer him, and he was hoping that since several hours have passed that you’re going to pick it up this time.

Part of him understood you, he was always working and even when he thought he had a little free time to be with you, he had to cancel several of your dates.

But part of him was angry with you. He told you that once he got a job, he has to focus on it, he has to do research and have meetings, that he was going to be busy.

He sighed frustrated when you still didn’t pick up the phone.

“I’m sorry.” - he heard Chloe said next to him as they were walking towards a taxi.

Sam didn’t answer just continued walking with a hard expression on his face.

In the next couple of days he called you two times a day, once when it was morning in the States, and once when it was evening. But you never picked up.

He left several messages that he was sorry, that he loved you, and he’s going to be with you like he was with you before the Indian job.

But you never answered his messages.

Sam stared at his phone angrily.

Why can’t you just answer him?!

He was so in love with you, he put aside his pride and anger to apologize to you, he was ready to put aside his job which he loved so much to be with you as long as possible, but you couldn’t even had it in you to send a message back?

He knew you were pissed and angry, but he deserved at least a fucking “OK” or whatever for trying so hard?

He tossed his phone angrily on the bedside table, and laid in his bed, trying to catch some sleep. Between your silent treatment and the stress of meeting Asav for the first time he wasn’t able to rest well in the last couple of days.

Everything went wrong in India. He ended up as Asav’s prisoner and Chloe needed to save him, with Nadine Ross. He lost his phone when Asav got irritated with him and wrecked it, so he couldn’t call you or send you any messages for almost two weeks.

He wondered if you had calmed down, and tried to call him or had you send him a message, and now you were thinking he had forget about you when he didn’t answer to you.

But now he was finally making his way to your apartment when arriving back to the States. When he walked up to the familiar stairs, his heart started to race in his chest when he knew he would see you soon again.

If you only wanted to see him.

He waited for a moment when he was behind your door, before he rang the doorbell and waited. Soon he heard steps inside the apartment and his heart started to race even more, he was ready to wrap his arms finally around you and kiss you.

God how much he had missed you.

He should not have left you in the first place. When he was captured by Asav and nearly got himself killed, he realized that nothing was more important than you. He would find a regular job for himself, so he could spend his free time with you. He would settle down, and ask you to move with him, so he could share his life with you.

When the door got open, he hold his breath when he was waiting for your beautiful face to be revealed behind the door.

But his heart sank down to his stomach when the door opened your friend, looking at him in surprise.

“Oh, you.” - even her tone was cold.

“I want to see Y/N.” - Sam said simply.

Your friend looked at him from head to toe, like he was some stranger.

“She’s not here.” - she said.

“Where is she?” - Sam furrowed his brows, he wanted nothing else than to see you and hold you in his arms again.

“She moved away a week ago.”

Sam’s heart stopped beating. Had you moved? Where? Why?

He stared at your friend with a blank gaze, wishing your friend was only joking or playing some really nasty game with him.

“She told you she won’t be here when you come back.”

Sam never imagined you were truly meaning that. He thought you were just mad at him and will be waiting for him when he comes back. But if he was honest with himself, why would you? He was a total asshole to you, and he realized it too late.

“Where did she move?” - Sam asked and put his booth between the door and the frame when your friend was about to close it in front of his face.

“She doesn’t want to see you.” - she said, looking down at his shoe, trying to kick it away.

“She’s my girlfriend! I have the right to know where she is!” - Sam raised his tone and your friends gaze snapped to him.

“Your girlfriend!? If you had ever cared about her then tell me why did she cry herself to sleep for days after you left her!? Why did she spend her days in her room, crying!? If she is your girlfriend, then why the hell did you hurt her!?” - Your friend opened the door fully, stepping closer to Sam as he stepped back.

“I told her that you will do this to her, that you will break her heart, but you were so fucking sneaky that you managed to fill her head and heart with empty promises and lies!” - she stepped closer to Sam, and he backed down until his back was against the wall behind him.

“I do love her.” - was all that Sam managed to say.

“No, you don’t.” - your friend shook her head.

“I do.”

“It doesn’t matter. She doesn’t want to see you ever again.”- she turned and walked back to her apartment.

Just when she was about to close the door, she turned to look at Sam once more. - “You didn’t deserve her anyway. She deserves much better than a lying bastard who do nothing else than hurt her.” - and she closed the door behind her, while Sam sank down to the floor, leaning his head against the wall.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply.

He fucked up. He lost the only woman in his life who had ever cared about him, and who he had ever cared about. The only woman who he had ever loved, the only one he thought he could spend the rest of his life with.

And he fucked it up.

He hit the wall with his fist with a loud thump, stood up and rushed out of the building.

He won’t accept this. He will search for you day and night if he has to, until he finds you.

He will use all his contacts, beg to Sully to help him to track you down, so he could come and see you and talk with you.

He won’t let it end like this.


	20. Chapter 20

How someone can manage to wipe off the earth? Even he wasn’t able to disappear like this - well he did, but he was assumed to be dead - but you weren’t dead. You were just hiding. And you were hiding pretty well.

Even Sully and his contacts couldn’t find you. There was one lead to an apartment, but when Sam rushed there, he found out it was a false alarm, it wasn’t you.

He was mad, how could you just leave and disappear like that? He deserved to see you and talk with you, you were acting childish by disappearing like that.

But he didn’t give up. He tried to find you for weeks. He was sure he would find you. He went to the places he knew you visited, he went to your old apartment to try to see if you visited your friend there.

But you didn’t show up.

* * *

 

_One and a half year later_

Sam was in his apartment, a bottle of scotch in front of him on the coffee table. He was holding his phone in one of his hands, looking at your photos, while he was throwing the third shot back in his throat.

Way to start his day…

But he started his days every morning like this after he failed at trying to find you.

He gulped and put the glass back on the table, then he leaned back in his couch as he swiped his thumb on the screen. A video appeared and despite seeing it at least a hundred times already, Sam’s heart clenched painfully as he pressed play.

Your laugh filled the air, as you pulled the covers up to your face, only the top of your head was showing as Sam was filming you, from above you. He heard himself chuckle and his hand appeared on the screen as it reached down, grabbing the blanket and he started to pull it down, until your face was showing.

“Don’t cover yourself, you’re beautiful.” - he said in an adoring tone and you laughed again, as a blush appeared on your face.

You looked up at him with sparkling eyes, and you put both of your arms above you on the pillow. Sam started to pull the covers lower, your breasts slowly revealed, then your stomach and he stopped, as a deep humming sound left his lips.

The position of the camera changed as he put his hand to the side when he leaned down close to you, so now the screen showed both of you from the side. Sam saw himself lean down and kiss you slowly, watching as his tongue entered your mouth and you moaned, cupping his face. Then his head went lower, kissing his way down on your jaw and neck, then he kissed the outer side of your breast, then he looked up in the camera with a cheeky grin.

“I’m sure you know what’s coming next.” - he winked and the video ended with your rich laugh.

Sam closed his eyes, carelessly threw his phone on the table and he ran both of his hands down his face.

One and a half year later he still wasn’t able to forget you. You were still invading his mind, your memory haunting him day and night. He tried to forget you after it looked like he was never be able to see you again. He went back to his old life, going to clubs, finding random women in hopes they would distract him, but he couldn’t find peace. It didn’t matter how much he drank, how many women he brought back to his place, or how dangerous jobs he tried to find, nothing worked.

He wished he never left with Chloe. She would’ve been able to find someone else, like Charlie, he would have helped her too. He said yes, because he missed the thrill of the adventure and the hunt, fighting bad guys and finding lost cities.

But it meant nothing when you weren’t there after he came back.

He sighed and got up from the couch when he felt his stomach growl. He went to the fridge and opened it, but it was empty, expect from a few bottles of beer. He closed the door as he rolled his eyes, then he walked to his door and picked up his keys, deciding to go to the market to buy some food.

Sam walked around the market with the bag of groceries in his hand. Even he was hungry, he still wasn’t hungry at all. But he picked up something so he can have something to his stomach.

While he was walking on the market, he saw a woman walking toward him, his brows furrowed from confusion when he tried to think why that woman is so familiar. He stopped and stared at the woman, his brain trying to think where he know her.

When the woman was closer, it hit him. It was your friend.

Your friend noticed Sam and she slowed her steps, before she started to walk faster to pass Sam, she didn’t want to have any small talk with him.

When she was passing Sam, Sam looked at her and opened his mouth.

”I hope Y/N is alright.”

Your friend stopped, and slowly turned her head to look at Sam.

“Why do you care?” – she asked with cold tone.

“Of course I care.” – Sam turned his body toward her and put his free hand on his jean pocket.

Your friend scoffer and shook her head.

“I just want to know that she is alright.” – Sam said, staring your friend who didn’t return his gaze. He saw how a small smile raised to her lips, before she turned her body to face Sam, crossing her arms on her chest.

“Actually, she is better than alright.”

Sam frowned deeper, his wrinkles in his forehead getting more deep from the action when he tried to understand what your friend was meaning.

“What does that mean?” – he finally asked, afraid to know the answer.

Your friend chuckled little, and licked her lips.

“She’s getting married this sunday.”

Sam felt how his heart dropped deep down on his stomach and cold shivers run his skin like someone was hitting with million knifes at him.

You were getting married?

“W-what?” – his voice trembled and he saw how your friend’s expression was cocky when she saw how much the information hit Sam. She never liked him, yes, he was a good fuck back then when you and her went with Sam to his apartment have a threesome.

But she never understood why you wanted to have relationship with Sam. She knew what kind of man Sam was, and she always knew he was going to break your heart. And she was sorry it happened, but she was happy it happened so early, and not like after year of dating.

Yes, Sam made you happy, you smiled and you felt good, but he also made you miserable at the end of the relationship. He made you even more miserable than your ex did.

So that was why she really loved to see Sam suffer when she told him you were getting married. You deserved much better than him anyway, and Alex was perfect for you. He treated you right and the way you deserved.

“Yes, she is getting married.” – your friend replayed, her cocky smile never erasing from her face.

“When all of this happened?!” – Sam asked, it was only a year and a half since he went to India and you were already getting married?

“Is not of your business.” – your friend lift her bag better on her shoulder. – “She is happy now so don’t try to contact her.”

Sam swallowed the lump from his throat, feeling how his blood veined fast inside him, making his body burn from rage and anger, but most of all – yearning.

Even he haven’t heard from you for over year and a half, he never stopped hoping and believing that you two will end up together again. That he can have the change to make it up to you, of all the things he did wrong back then which made you to leave him.

He couldn’t say anything, he looked at your friend with heartbroken eyes, while she smiled at him, loving the situation she manage to rub the information in his face, before she turned and continued her way, leaving Sam to stood there alone, looking how your friend’s back disappeared into the crowd, while a single tear rolled down his cheek.

But then he gathered himself, turned and rushed out of the market, heading to his apartment.

When he flew inside his apartment, he tossed his groceries into kitchen counter and grabbed his laptop and sat down to the kitchen table.

He started to search the weddings on the weekend, there could be change that he can see you before you will get married.

But then he stopped himself.

If you were truly happy, why he want to take the change to ruin it all?

But he deserved to hear a reason, he deserved to say he was sorry and hear why you left without saying a word.

So he started to look at the weddings in his city on Sunday.

But there was none.

He brushed his hand through his hair, letting a long sigh escape his lungs.

Maybe he heard it wrong?

Maybe your friend lied to him about you getting married? No, she didn’t lie, Sam noticed that cocky smirk on her face when she told about the marriage.

Sam leaned back at his seat, rubbing slowly his face, thinking.

What if the wedding is gonna take place in your hometown?

His eyes snapped open in realization.

Of course.

He leaned forward to look at the weddings on Sunday at your home town.

Bingo.

There will be one wedding, and it must be yours.

He can have a chance to apologize.

* * *

You were sitting on your couch on Saturday night, watching TV. Your wedding is going to be tomorrow, and you and your fiance decided to spend the night separately because of tradition.

You looked down at your hand, watching your ring shining in the light.

You met Alex three months after you moved, and he and you quickly became friends. You noticed that he had feelings for you way before he confessed it himself, and you tried to keep your distance from him, because you were still not over Sam.

You knew it was a dick move to move, while Sam was away, but you warned him that it will happen if he leaves to India. You knew it was his job, and that he said that once a job finds him he will be busy, but he didn’t said that you were barely gonna see each other. Almost every time he had some free time, he had to cancel your dates, and even when he promised he’s gonna be with you, you got a phone call from him that he had to cancel.

You closed your eyes and sighed, rubbing your face with your hands.

Alex was great, he was always there for you when you were down, always did everything in his power to make you feel happy, then one time he had asked you out on a date.

You remembered that you first said no to him, you said that you were still in love with Sam, but he insisted to give him a chance, promising that he will make you forget him.

After a few days you agreed, thinking that maybe a new relationship is going to help you get over Sam.

But it didn’t.

You loved Alex, but the feelings you were having for him couldn’t be compared to the ones you had for Sam.

But Alex was the one who was there for you not Sam. Alex was the one who was keeping his promises, not Sam. Alex was the one, who tried everything in his power to make you happy, not Sam.

So when he asked you to marry him, you said yes.

Weak knock on the door alarmed you from your thoughts, making you jump a little on the couch, turning your head toward the door. With a quick glance at the clock made you to frown, it was almost nine o’clock, who would it be in this time of hour?

Maybe it was your mother-in-law or your bridesmaid, making sure you were alright, so you slowly got up from the couch, making your way to the door.

You grabbed the doorknob, opening the door and when you saw who was standing behind your door, you were sure you were going to pass out.


	21. Chapter 21

You froze in your place when you were staring into those hazel-brownish eyes after a year and a half. You could see your own surprised and shocked face staring back at yourself from the reflection in them, while you felt how it was like your heart came out through your chest, and fell to the floor between you two.

How the hell did he find you?

“Hey…” - his voice was weak and low, but it still made cold shivers go up and down your spine. You couldn’t say anything, you wanted to shut the door in his face, but you couldn’t move. You just stared at him, wondering why he was there and how he had ever found you?

“Can… Can I come in? I need to talk to you.” - he said, taking a little step closer to see how you were going to react, but you were still frozen in place.

It was not a good idea, you knew it wasn’t, but yet you stepped away from the door, leaning your head to the door and making way to Sam so he could step inside.

Sam lowered his face when he walked past you, inside your apartment, which you now shared with another man. He walked deeper inside the apartment, looking around while you closed the door after him, leaning your back to it, looking how Sam examined the living room.

“Nice… Looks like you.” - he nodded his head, looking at the decor of the apartment, it was so you. You frowned and looked down at your feet, trying to find your voice again.

“What do you want Sam?” - you licked your lips, looking at him from under your eyebrows, seeing how he turned around to return your gaze.

“I want to apologize.” - he said simply, and you returned your gaze to your feet again.

“It’s too late Sam.” - you said, trying to avoid your voice from cracking.

“I know. I still want to apologize. I was an asshole. I didn’t treat you like you deserved to be treated.” - Sam put his hands in his jean pockets, looking somewhere on the floor between you two.

You closed your eyes. This was not what you needed, not after a year and a half, not on the night before your wedding.

“Do you want coffee?” - you heard yourself ask, and without waiting for him to answer, you were already walking towards the kitchen, as Sam followed you with his eyes.

“Yea, sure.” - he said and in a moment he followed you to the kitchen. As he stopped and looked how you prepared the coffee, he saw the ring on your finger and he finally realized you were truly getting married.

Awkward silence was floating in the air around you two, when neither of you know what to say. There was so many unsaid things in the past, what both of you wanted to say back then.

You put the coffee maker to pour and leaned to the counter with your hips, unable to look at Sam while you tapped the counter with your fingers nervously.

Did he know you were getting married?

Then you looked at your hand, seeing the ring shining on your finger, realizing Sam probably saw it and if he didn’t knew it before, he knew it now you were engaged.

“So, uh… how was the indian job?” - you asked, looking at him briefly.

“Could have gone better.” - he answered, giving you an intense look.

Both of you were silent for a few seconds, then you cleared your throat.

“When did you come to the city?”

“I arrived in the afternoon. I’m staying at the hotel next to the train station for the night.”

You nodded, and when you opened your mouth to ask another question he interrupted you.

“Why did you leave?” - Sam asked and you swallowed hard. - “You didn’t answer my calls or texts and when I came back you were already gone.” - his tone was little mad and disappointed, and it started to annoy you.

“I gave you an opportunity to choose. I told you if you leave I won’t be there when you come back.”

“I thought you were just mad, I never imagined you were actually going to do it!”

“Well, maybe you finally knew how I felt every time you canceled our dates!”

“I told you that I will make it up to you when I come back from India!”

“It doesn’t matter Sam! You promised me many times that you will make it up to me, and yet you never did! Why should I have believed you?”

Sam looked away and ran his hands through his hair, letting out a big sigh.

“You were always just making promises, but you didn’t keep them! You said you’re gonna be busy once you got a job, but you never said that I won’t be able to see you for weeks!” - you yelled, and Sam heard how your voice cracked at the end.

He looked at you with a worried expression and rushed to you without hesitation.

He cupped your face in his hands and leaned his head close to yours.

“I’m sorry, baby.” - he whispered, wiping the tears that escaped your eyes. - “I’m so sorry, please forgive me.” - he kissed your cheeks, forehead, eyes and jaw, several times.

“Sam…” - you whispered, putting your hands on his chest, pushing on it a little, trying to make him stop.

“Please forgive me, princess. Come back to me.” - Sam continued pleading, still kissing every inch of your face he could reach.

You shook your head, looking up in his eyes.

“I’m getting married tomorrow.” - you said, sniffling.

Sam’s eyes roamed your face, feeling how tears started to well up in his eyes too.

“I love you. I never stopped loving you. We still have time, come with me, I know you were happy with me, I’m gonna make you the happiest woman on earth. Come back to me baby, let me love you.” - Sam said in a desperate tone.

“Sam, I can’t…” - you didn’t have the chance to finish your sentence, because Sam pushed his lips against yours.

When you gasped, he pushed his tongue in your mouth, and he circled one of his arms around your waist, pulling your body close against his, while with his other hand he was still cupping your face.

“You can still feel it, right?” - Sam asked, kissing you again. - “We were made for each other.” - his lips travelled from your lips to your neck, gently sucking on your skin, while he heard how you panted heavily. - “Can he make you feel this way?”

God, he couldn’t. Sam was the only one who could truly make you happy and feel loved, but he was the one who lied to you. Maybe you were stupid just to leave him like that, maybe you could have given him another chance, but you didn’t, and now you were about to marry someone else.

“Yes.” - you lied, as you put your hands on his chest and pushed on it hard, making him take a step back.

Sam looked at you, panting heavily, then he stepped closer to you again.

“I don’t believe you.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m getting married.” - you said, quickly wiping your eyes.

“You still love me.” - Sam said, watching as you turned away from him, shaking your head. - “Tell me that you don’t and I’ll leave.”

You stopped, taking in a shaky breath, and you turned around, looking at him, tears pouring freely from your eyes.

“I don’t love you.” - you lied again, seeing how the expression on his face changed at your words.

He felt how his heart shattered into million pieces when he heard your words, he looked desperately into your eyes, trying to see if you were lying but even your eyes were pouring tears, he couldn’t see anything in them.

You didn’t love him anymore.

He felt how tears started to roll down his own cheeks as he watched your form, your face, this time for the last time.

“Then I wish you all the best. I hope he will make you happier than I did, and that he will treat you the way I should have treated you when I still had you.” - he said between his soft sobs, before he turned away and headed to the door.

You watched his back, your body shaking more and more with every step he took away from you. You had no idea how you managed to convince him you didn’t love him anymore, but somehow you did.

Sam stopped at the door, taking hold of the doorknob and hesitated. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath when he could feel your eyes on his back. He wanted to look at you one last time, but he was afraid.

He slowly opened the door, yet not taking a step to get out of your apartment.

Finally he turned back to look at you, taking a last image of you inside his head. He looked how you were staying still in the kitchen where you left, staring at him with tears in your eyes.

He let a small sad smile raise to his lips.

“I will always love you.” - and he walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

When you heard the clicking sound of the door getting shut, you fell down to your knees, hiding your face in your hands, and started to cry hard.


	22. Chapter 22

You barely got any sleep at night. You couldn’t stop thinking about Sam, and how he begged you to go back to him. How you saw in his eyes the love and warmth you used to see so long ago.

You were standing in the backroom of the church, as your bridesmaids helped you to get ready for your wedding. You looked at yourself in the mirror, this was supposed to be the happiest day of your life, but you didn’t look happy at all.

Why did he have to come back to your life, and mess up your head - again?

Everything was fine before he showed up.

You didn’t tell anyone about Sam’s visit, not even Alex, even when he called you in the evening to check that you were alright. He heard from your tone that you were upset, but you told him it was just because you were so nervous.

“Are you ready Y/N?” - your mother in law asked and you turned your gaze to her, small smile on your lips, nodding.

“It’s going to be fine.” - she smiled back, rubbing your arm gently.

Your bridesmaids and your mother in law started to leave the room, as you looked at yourself in the mirror one last time.

‘You love Alex. And he loves you.’ - you told yourself in your head, as your maid of honor gave your your flower bouquet. They helped you to get out of the room, leading you to behind the door to wait for the ceremony to start.

One of your bridesmaid stayed there with you, and you took a deep breath, looking down at your feet as you waited for the music to start.

When you heard the music, your bridesmaid opened the door and you saw the aisle and Alex standing in the end of it. You saw from all the way from there the smile on his face when he saw you in your white wedding dress.

You started to walk slowly, staring at Alex, making sure you won’t let your eyes wander away from him.

You ignored everything around you. You focused only on your steps and on Alex.

As you walked closer, your eyes wandered a little to the quests, and your breath got caught in your throat when you saw a man with brown hair and four inked bird on his neck standing in the crowd.

You blinked your eyes and looked at the man again, noticing it wasn’t him who you thought he was.

You looked quickly at Alex again, his smile reaching from ear to ear as you walked closer and closer to him.

‘I will treat you like you deserve…’

You stopped when that familiar voice echoed inside your head.

‘Like a fucking queen.’

Your legs started to shake and you couldn’t walk anymore.

Everybody started to whisper and look each other, when you stood still in the halfway of the aisle.

You closed your eyes, trying to get Sam’s voice away from your head.

‘We were meant for each other.’

You shook your head.

‘Come back to me baby, let me love you.’

“No.” - you said out loud, shaking your head more.

“Y/N, darling?”

You snapped your head and eyes up, seeing Alex standing front of you, worry filling his eyes.

“Y/N, are you okay?” - he asked, taking your hand.

You looked around the crowd around you two, tears starting to well up in your eyes. You felt how Alex rubbed gently your knuckles, waiting for you to calm down.

Finally you looked back at him, swallowing the lump away from your throat.

“S-Sam…” - your voice was barely a whisper.

Alex eyes softened.

“He… He showed up in our apartment last night…” - you continued with cracking voice, trying avoid to let the tears escape and ruin your make-up.

“He wanted to get you back, didn’t he?” - Alex asked and you nodded, lowering your gaze to your feet.

“When I met you you told me about him, and that you weren’t ready for dating. But I promised I’ll make you forget him if you give me a change. But it seems like I have failed.” - Alex said and you wiped your eyes when you couldn’t hold your tears anymore.

“If you think he’s worth of your love, and that he will make you truly happy. Then you should go to him.” - you snapped your gaze back to Alex, who was smiling gently to you.

“Wh- wh… N-no… I - I can’t do that to you.” - you sniffed.

Alex took both of your hands into his, while wiping your cheek with his one hand.

“I love you enough to know when I need to let go. And I wish you are happy, even it mean you won’t be happy with me.”

Your lower lip trembled hard when you felt so sorry for Alex. He loved you so much that he was willing to let you go so you could be with someone else.

You wished you had loved Alex as much as he deserved.

But you couldn’t change the fact what was filling your heart - you loved Sam. Even after a year and a half, Sam was the one your heart seeked.

“Go. Go to him.” - Alex said and leaned closer to kiss your cheek softly.

* * *

You ran in your wedding dress inside the hotel near the train station, your heels clapping against the floor, people staring at you with amused gaze on their face.

You ran to the reception, almost bumping into it.

“Which room is Samuel Drake’s?!” - you breathed hard, noticing the huge smile on the lady’s face behind the desk, as she checked on her computer his room number.

She didn’t even ask anything, and she ignored the secrecy agreement when she was sure you ran from your wedding to Sam - so she told you his room number and told you which floor it was.

You ran to the lifts, a man held the door open for you when you ran toward it, your white dress fluttering.

On the third floor, you stepped out of the lift, looking in both ways trying to figure out which direction his room was, and you just started to run, gladly noticing that you were heading to the right way, as you looked at the numbers on the doors.

When you finally were behind his door, you stopped and knocked loudly, hearing from the other side an annoyed groan and mumbling.

You closed your eyes, your heart beating hard in your cheat when you waited for Sam to open the door, as you heard the steps coming closer.

The door opened and you lifted your gaze, meeting Sam’s red, teary eyes staring at you.

“Y/N?!” - his surprised voice was weak and raspy.

Without thinking, you threw your arms around his neck and pushed your lips to his.

You felt as he circled his arms around your waist, pulling you closer, and you licked his lips, demanding entrance, which he happily gave you. Your tongues met with eager licks, while both of your lips were pushed against each other hard.

“I’m sorry.” - you breathed against his mouth, kissing him eagerly. - “Please forgive me.”

“No, I’m the one who should apologize.” - Sam said, his lips travelling from your mouth to your jaw and neck. - “Forgive me, princess.”

Your put your hands on Sam’s head, running your fingers through his hair, keeping his lips from leaving your skin.

“I shouldn’t have left.” - you moaned, already feeling how wet his touches made you in a matter of seconds. - “I missed you so much.”

Sam growled, when he felt your fingers in his hair, and his mouth travelled lower to your chest, which was still showing above your dress, leaving wet kisses on your smooth skin.

“I missed you too, baby.” - he said in a husky voice, his hands slipped from your back to your ass, pulling you closer to his body, making his bulge to push against your hip. - “I missed you so fucking much.”

You moaned loudly, wanting to feel him already inside you.

“You still love me?” - you asked, and Sam looked deep in your eyes.

“Of course I do.” - he replied, and saw how your eyes darkened.

“Then fuck me like you don’t.” - you demanded, breathlessly.

Sam growled and kissed you again so hard, you were sure it’s gonna bruise later.

He pulled away, looked down at your dress and put both of his hands on the material at your chest, and he roughly ripped them apart, making it rip from there down to your lower stomach. You whimpered loudly as you watched as Sam hungrily eyed your lacy white bra.

“God, you’re so fucking gorgeous.” - he said and kissed you again, his hands grabbed the layers of your skirt, pulling them upwards. - “I’m gonna show you how much I missed fucking you.” - he growled when he finally felt the skin of your thighs, and he grabbed the back of them, and he pushed you up against the wall.

You wrapped your legs around him and you quickly ripped apart his button up shirt, revealing his strong chest.

“Fuck me!” - you begged, while you felt as his fingers grabbed your panties and they teared them down from your hips. - “Please fuck me, I missed it so much!”

You were staring at each other intensely, and you felt as his tip reached your pussy.

“See, even your pussy knows who you belong to.” - Sam growled in a cocky voice, when he felt how wet you were, making you throw your head back against the wall and let out a meowing sound.

Sam pushed himself in roughly, but when he was fully in you, he stopped, holding you in place. You screamed out in pleasure, your eyes were closed shut, but Sam tucked your hair away from your face.

“Look at me, Y/N!” - he demanded and you opened your eyes.

Sam moved his hips a little, making you whimper in his arms.

“Who do you belong to, princess?” - he asked.

“You!” - you moaned, amd you moved your hips too, making Sam hiss.

He pulled out his cock a little, then slammed it back in.

“That’s right, baby.” - he said, every move of his hips were faster and harder then the previous one. - “That’s fucking right… Did you miss it? Did you miss my cock?”

“Yes, oh my god, Sammy, yes!” - you moaned, trying to hold yourself up by clinging to his wide shoulders.

“I missed your pussy too.” - Sam said, biting your neck. - “God, I love fucking you so fucking much, your fucking gorgeous!”

“You’re so good, Sammy, don’t stop!”

Sam let out a guttural growl, and he slipped out of you. You whimpered when he held you close and carried you to the bed and threw you roughly on it.

He grabbed a pillow and put it in front of him, then he turned you on your stomach over it, making your ass to be higher than the rest of your body.

He grabbed your hair and pulled on it hard, making you arch your back, and he leaned next to your ear.

“You were a bad girl, for leaving me.” - he whispered and suddenly you heard a loud smack and pain on your right ass cheek.

You cried out loudly in pleasure, and felt as he violently pushed his hard cock in your soaking wet pussy.

“I know, I’m not gonna do that ever again!” - you moaned as Sam started slamming into you.

He leaned over you, knowing that you love feeling his weight on your body. He smoothed one of his hands down your arms, from your shoulders to your hands and he interlaced his fingers with yours. He put his other hand on your neck, gently squeezing it.

“Say that you love me.” - Sam said next to your ear, panting heavily.

“I love you.” - you moaned, turning your head back towards him.

He kissed you with passion and let go of your hand, sliding it under you.

You felt as his fingers touched your clit, rubbing them hard.

“I love you, babygirl.” - Sam groaned as his thrusts became desperate, searching for release.

He leaned away from you a little and looked down at your white dress. He couldn’t believe he almost lost you to another man.

He put his forehead against your back, closing his eyes. His other hand traveled from your neck to your hips, holding you firmly.

“Marry me.” - he whispered.

Your eyes widened at his words, and you squeezed the sheets harder with your hands.

“Marry me, Y/N, I’m not gonna let you go ever again.” - Sam groaned as he felt that he was just a few thrusts away from his release.

A loud scream left your mouth as your orgasm hit you with full force. Sam felt as your whole body tensed, while your pussy squeezed his cock, and he couldn’t hold it back anymore. He came inside you with hard thrusts and loud moans.

He rode out his orgasm while he felt your body shaking under him, and when he came down from his high, he collapsed on top of you. He left small kisses on your shoulders and neck, waiting for you to come back to him.

“Yes.” - you whispered, with closed eyes, trying to catch your breath.

You felt as Sam lifted himself, slowly slipping out of you, and lay down next to you. He put his hand on your hip, turning you, to face him.

When you opened your eyes, you saw a small smile on his face, while he was staring at you with wide eyes.

“Will you marry me?” - he asked again, not believing what he just heard.

He spent the last year and a half thinking that he had lost you forever. He hoped he could find you and make you come back to him, but after months of searching, and not finding you, he had given up on that hope.

And when he had found out that you are going to marry another man, he felt that his whole world just collapsed.

He desperately tried begging you to take him back, but when you told him that you didn’t love him anymore he felt like a thousand knives cut through his heart.

“Yes, I’ll marry you.” - you smiled and cupped his face, kissing him gently.

Sam hugged you close to him, and kissed you back with passion.

“I thought I had lost you.” - he whispered, kissing your cheek. - “When you said you don’t love me…”

“I lied.” - you cut him off. - “I was afraid that if I come back to you, the same will happen as the last time. But I never stopped loving you.” - you confessed with teary eyes.

Sam shook his head.

“It’s not gonna happen again. I wouldn’t survive if I’d lost you again.” - he said and kissed you slowly.

“I love you, Sammy.”

“I love you too, princess.”


End file.
